Trials and Tribulations
by onyxinlife
Summary: AU Sequel to Come To Me. Six years have passed since Ciel became a demon. She and Sebastian have begun raising a family together. They are now learning that raising children and also coping with being demons at the same time is a much more difficult thing than they percieved.
1. Chapter 1

"Why does Shakespeare always begin his plays with the supporting characters? Why not the main characters?" Sebastian asked.

Klaus yawned before settling down to sleep. He was poked immediately by Elijah who chuckled when his brother glared at him.

"I believe the answer to that is that it is his modus operandi" Nicholas replied.

"Maybe so, but why does he use this form?" Sebastian asked.

"Maybe he likes it" Klaus replied and Sebastian sighed.

"Well most of his plays are tragedies, right? Maybe he's trying to ease us into the story by using supporting characters first before bringing in the leads. It's a way to show us how the main characters are viewed by the supporting characters" Elijah replied.

"That is exactly the view I wanted. Good work, Elijah" Sebastian said.

"He's inherited his mother's brains alright" Alois said looking up from where he was braiding his daughter's hair.

"Klaus is stupid anyway" Roslyn replied and Klaus stuck his tongue out at her.

"I suppose I should conclude this class. Don't forget to read Romeo and Juliet before our lesson next week" Sebastian said.

"Finally!" Klaus stood up and ran out of the room before Sebastian could shut his books.

"Thank you for the lesson, Father. I shall go and see if Mother has anything for me to do" Nicholas said and he walked out of the room in a more sedate fashion.

"Dad, I've already read Romeo and Juliet. Can I read Othello instead?" Elijah asked.

"Of course but we're still going to discuss Romeo and Juliet next week. Tomorrow is advanced mathematics" Sebastian replied.

Elijah nodded his blond head and then walked out of the room. Sebastian sighed and then sat down on an armchair beside Alois. Alois finished braiding his daughter's purple black hair and then pulled her onto his lap.

"Aren't you happy Ciel found you a surrogate?" Sebastian asked.

"Truly. I didn't know demons had surrogates" Alois replied.

"Mommy said I look like Daddy but I have her hands and fingers. But Mommy's fingers are long and pretty. Mine are like stubby matchsticks" Roslyn spoke up.

"I think they are perfect, princess" Alois said kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Luke should be back in UK by now. He hasn't really called about how Arran's trip went" Sebastian said.

"Maybe they stopped somewhere to celebrate. You know them, they appreciate nature too much for my liking" Alois said.

"I'm going to see what Elijah's doing" Roslyn hopped off her father's lap and then walked out the door.

"Have you realised something about Roslyn?" Sebastian asked.

"What?"

Sebastian sighed, ever the oblivious Alois. "I think Roslyn has a crush on Elijah. They are spending alot of time together and she blushes alot in his presence".

"What? No way! She's too young to think about that" Alois said.

"Well apparently not. She and Elijah are two years away from being full adult demons making them typical human teenagers. It's about time" Sebastian said.

"No, she is not dating anyone!" Alois shrieked

Upstairs, Ciel winced as she heard Alois's shriek. She rolled her eyes and then returned to her documents. She had planned to close down the Phantom company years ago when Nicholas was born but she couldn't let go of it. The company that her ancestor had built up and it was too large to let go of. She had kept her promise to Ciel Phantomhive and maintained the mausoleum but she didn't know what to do about the company.

"Here are the month's statements" Nicholas said handing over a bunch of printouts.

"Thank you dear" Ciel said taking off her glasses.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Can you sing me something for me? On the piano? It has been weeks since I heard your voice" Ciel said.

Nicholas nodded and then sat down at the piano. He began playing and Ciel smiled when she realised he was playing her favourite song. Nicholas smiled and then began to sing.

_When I am down, and oh my soul so weary_

_When troubles come and my heat burden be_

_Then I am still and wait her in silence_

_Until you come and stay a while with me. _

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains. _

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

Nicholas had a rich, deep, baritone voice. When he sang, Ciel could remember her days back with Sebastian when she was the Queen's Guard Dog.

_"Give me a boost! I want that apple!" Ciel said pointing up at the tree they were currently having a rest under. _

_"You know you are a demon right? You can't eat it" Sebastian said. _

_"I don't care. I want it" Ciel said. _

_"Women and their pregnancy cravings" Sebastian said. _

_"What did you say?" _

_"Nothing, love" _

_Sebastian gave her a boost and then she grabbed the apple. It was a deep shiny red and Sebastian had to admit, it was a rather attractive shade of red. _

_"I'm going to preserve it" Ciel announced. _

_"What?" _

_"This will be preserved" Ciel said._

Ciel smiled as she spotted the apple standing next to Nicholas's photos on her library shelf. Every year she took a picture of him and framed it. There were seven shelves and each of them were occupied by photos. Nicholas's was filled with baby photos and others showing his growth each year.

When Nicholas was born, she had realised that his burgundy red eyes were exactly the shade of red as the apple making it even more significant. Her eldest son finished singing and Ciel clapped.

"That was beautiful, Nicholas. You should truly sing more often" Ciel said.

"I am usually too busy to but I shall make an effort" Nicholas replied with a smile.

That night, Ciel sat in her bed reading. Sebastian lied down next to her and then took her hand. Ciel glanced down at her husband and then smiled before returning her gaze to the book.

"I heard Nicholas singing today" Sebastian said.

"I told him to. I miss his voice too much" Ciel replied.

"You are too sentimental now. Being a mother changed you too much"

"Do you remember how I reacted when I found out I was first pregnant?" Ciel asked.

"I believe you screamed for months that you didn't want a child" Sebastian replied.

There was a gasp at the door and Sebastian shot up in alarm. He darted over and pulled open the door. Nicholas stood there looking pale as a ghost.

"You didn't want me?" He asked in a broken voice.

"No, Nicholas, you misunderstood me" Ciel said.

Too late. Nicholas had already run off without listening to Ciel.

"Nicholas, get back here!" Sebastian shouted but Ciel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's upset. Let him calm down and then I'll talk to him" Ciel said.

Sebastian sighed but relented. Elsewhere, Nicholas was curled up and crying silently.

**Well, this is kind of a tryout chapter. If you all like it then I'll continue since all the reviews on how good the other story was encouraged me to write this up. Updates might be a little later like maybe after three to four days or even a week later since I start uni this week and am too busy to write. **

**Review and tell me what you think**

**Onyxinlife**


	2. Chapter 2

"Has anyone seen Nicholas? He borrowed my copy of Romeo and Juliet but he hasn't returned it" Elijah asked stepping into the dining room.

The dining room was merely for show for visitors but it was used for family meetings as well. Ciel glanced over at Sebastian before speaking.

"Nicholas overhead my conversation with your father last night. He misunderstood what we were talking about and we let him cool down first before talking to him"

"He doesn't want to come out of his room" Klaus said.

"I'll go and talk to him" Ciel stood up.

She walked upstairs and then knocked on Nicholas's door. There was no answer and when Ciel tried to open the door, she found it locked.

"I shouldn't be doing this but I have to" Ciel twisted the doorknob and broke open the lock.

"Go away" Nicholas was seated at his desk writing away at a piece of paper.

"Nicholas, honey, you misunderstood me last night. Just hear me out okay?" Ciel said.

There was no answer from Nicholas so Ciel continued.

"When I was younger and human, I hated children with a passion. I found them to be annoying and whiny. When I found out I was pregnant, I found it a burden. That doesn't mean I didn't want you. Sebastian persuaded me not to abort you and if I didn't truly want you after you were born then I could let another demon adopt you"

"So in short, you were ready to give me up?" Nicholas's pen nib snapped.

"No, I-" "Do you know how hard I try to get your approval? How much I want look up to the two of you? I take care of my brothers just so that you and Father can have some peace. This is the thanks I get, I find out that my mother didn't want me"

"Listen to me!" Ciel screamed and Nicholas turned around on his chair.

"When I held you in my arms for the first time, I realized something"

_"It's a boy," Sebastian said. _

_"Let me see him" Ciel said holding out her arms. _

_Sebastian placed the now clean baby in Ciel's arms. He waited with bated breath as Ciel gazed down at the baby. Then tears began running down Ciel's face. _

_"What's wrong? Does something hurt?" Sebastian asked. _

_"How could I ever have thought of giving him up? He's so little and frail. He wouldn't survive a day without us. I thought I didn't want him but I do" Ciel cried and her teardrops fell onto the baby's pink face. _

_"He's ours, Ciel" Sebastian came to sit down next to her. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about what I said and what I thought about you. I promise, I'll never let you go" Ciel buried her face into the baby's neck and silently cried. _

"I realized what a huge mistake I had made. The minute you were in my arms, I refused to let you go. I know you hate me but I'll never let go of you. I didn't then and I won't now" Ciel said.

Nicholas stood up and then walked towards his mother. Ciel stared up at him and he hugged her tight.

"I forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes. It's okay. You don't need to cry" Nicholas said.

Ciel then realized the tears running down her face. She smiled and leaned against her son's chest. Nicholas held her tight before letting her go.

"I hate it when you cry, mother, you know that"

"I love you Nicholas, so much. Don't ever think that I don't" Ciel said.

"Yes mother" Nicholas said and Ciel smiled.

"Don't do that!" Elijah exclaimed after Klaus pulled on a lock of his long blond hair.

"Why couldn't I have blond hair like yours? I'm stuck with this blue hair. I don't even look like dad or mom" Klaus asked.

"Because you look like my father, Klaus. You should be proud of who you look like. He made me into the person I am today" Ciel said walking into the dining room with Nicholas.

"Did your explain everything to him?" Sebastian asked and Ciel nodded.

"I apologize for my behavior" Nicholas said and Sebastian smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, the greatest son in the world, Nicholas Everett Michaelis" Klaus said.

"And the greatest brother too!" Elijah said and Nicholas ruffled his brother's blond hair.

There was a knock at the door and Ciel sighed. Who could it be this early?

"I'll go answer the door" Sebastian said.

He pulled open the front door and then groaned. Standing there on the doorstep was Hikaru. He had grown taller and broader over the past six years.

"I have a letter for you from Luke and Arran. They want to celebrate their anniversary so there's a dinner at Seishun Gardens. Everyone's invited" Hikaru said.

"Thank you very much. We shall be there" Sebastian accepted the invite and then closed the door.

"Who was it?" Ciel asked as Sebastian entered the dining room.

"Hikaru. It's Arran and Luke's anniversary and they wish for us to attend. It's on Saturday so we have plenty of time till then" Sebastian replied handing over the invite.

"We should all go. I haven't seen Luke in two years" Ciel said.

"He was on some sort of travelling with Arran right?" Nicholas asked and Sebastian nodded.

"I'm sure we'll meet Yukimura sensei too. Luke describes him like a god so I can't wait to meet him" Ciel said.

"Then it's settled. We're all going" Sebastian said.

On Saturday, Sebastian drove them all to Seishun Gardens. Ciel fell in love with the place the minute she stepped in. It was quiet, peaceful and beautiful.

"Can we move here?" She asked and Klaus shook his head immediately.

"It's a bit too far from the city" Nicholas said.

"I like it" Elijah said looking around at all the trees and bushes.

"I parked the car outside. Let's go in" Sebastian said hurrying up to them.

They walked along the stone walkway. Klaus and Nicholas took the lead eager to explore. Elijah stuck to Ciel's side. Sebastian walked next to Ciel and smoothly took her hand in his.

"Good morning" A tall figure dressed in teal robes came towards them.

"Luke? Is that you?" Ciel asked.

Luke looked different from three years ago. His red hair was now long and braided. He had grown taller and muscular. Arran popped up behind him and Ciel grinned when she saw Arran's unshaved face.

"The unshaven look makes you look more mature" Ciel commented as she hugged Arran.

"Well, Luke likes it" Arran said and Luke blushed.

"Let's go ahead" Sebastian said.

Luke and Arran led then towards the dining area where everyone sat down. Alois, Claude and Roslyn had already arrived a long time ago. They chatted while they waited for Chitose, Yanagi and Yukimura.

"He's coming" Arran said.

Ciel's eyes widened when she saw Yukimura sensei. He was absolutely beautiful. He walked up to them with Yanagi and Chitose on either side of him. He looked around at all of them and then stopped abruptly when he spotted Sebastian.

"Demons. The lot of them" He said.

Arran's eyes widened as he glanced around at Ciel and the rest. Ciel took Sebastian's hand as Yukimura's freezing gaze landed on her.

"How long have you been hiding that your family are demons, Luke?" Yukimura asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you know?" Claude asked quietly. Alois wrapped an arm around Roslyn while Ciel took Elijah's hand. Nicholas shifted towards Klaus and glared at Yukimura.

"I am a master of the ancient Japanese arts. I can sense darkness from all of you" Yukiura replied, his cold gaze landing on Claude.

"We do not mean you any harm. Luke and Arran are like family to us and we have done nothing to harm them thus far" Sebastian said.

"You two are not pure demons. You have been changed" Yukimura said switching his gaze between Ciel and Alois.

"We aren't. We turned because we wanted to" Alois replied.

"And cursed yourselves to eternal damnation" Chitose spat.

"If being with our lovers for the rest of our lives is eternal damnation then so be it" Ciel said, her eyes flaring with fire.

"And you brought more of yourselves into the world" Yukimura said glancing at all the children. Alois's arm around Roslyn tightened instinctively.

"You hid this from me all this time. I thought you told me everything but you failed to mention that your family is the one thing we are against" Arran said to Luke accusingly.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't know you hated demons so much. I didn't change because I wanted to stay with you forever" Luke said shrinking back.

"Well then, I suppose there is no forever. Leave this place and never come back" Arran stood up and stalked off.

"I agree with him. Leave and never come back" Yukimura turned and walked away, Chitose and Yanagi following behind him.

Ciel glanced around at all of them and then at Luke who seemed to be breaking before their very eyes.

"Luke?" Alois touched his brother's shoulder tentatively.

"Go away! Leave me alone! You ruined everything!" Luke stood up and ran off.

"Luke!" Ciel called out but Luke was already long gone.

"We should go" Sebastian said.

"Go and find Luke. I'll take Roslyn to the car" Alois said to Claude who raced off to find Luke.

"Come on Elijah" Ciel took her son's hand and began walking out of the garden.

There was a heavy silence on the way home broken only by Luke's sniffles. Ciel set up the guest room for Luke who walked in and locked the door right behind him.

"This is bad" Alois said as Ciel and Sebastian took their places at the dinner table.

"Why were they so hostile to us?" Elijah asked.

"To them we are the very curse of nature. We are those who religious priests call fallen angels. Impure, disgusting and dirty" Nicholas replied.

"But we aren't! Hell, yeah we eat souls but only of criminals and rapists! We've never taken a contracted soul or a soul intended for death. We don't mean anyone any harm" Klaus said

"Yukimura sensei revels in peace and harmony. He treasures life more than anything. We are abnormalities to him and life itself" Sebastian said.

"He shouldn't have banished Luke. Luke is nothing like us. He's kind and pure. He loves Arran with all his heart" Alois said.

"He's asleep right now. He's exhausted himself" Claude glancing up at the ceiling.

"We should keep an eye on him. It wouldn't be good if he didn't anything rash" Ciel said.

"Should we take turns?" Klaus asked.

"I'll watch him" Alois stood up and walked out of the room.

"We need to negotiate with Yukimura. He can banish us but he can't stop Arran from being happy" Ciel said.

"We should let them cool down first. They'll just start throwing holy water at us if you go now" Sebastian said.

Arran growled in frustration as he slashed at the haystack with his sword. His robe was abandoned on the grass leaving him in his loose pants with sweat running down his body. He plunged his sword right into the haystack and then pulled it out. The haystack fell onto the floor and he threw his sword away, not caring if the blade bent.

_"Wow I've never seen this before" Luke said. _

_They were currently exploring Seishun Gardens and had come across a fountain. Luke ran up to the edge and stared in curiosity at the glittering water inside. _

_"They say if you drink from this, you are blessed by the spirits" Arran said. _

_He took a small wooden cup lying on a small table next to the fountain and then filled it up with water. He handed it to Luke who smiled before drinking some. He held out the cup to Arran who refilled it for himself. _

_"Good evening" Yukimura sensei said, coming into view from the trees. _

_"Good evening" Luke bowed and then grabbed another cup. He filled it up and then handed the cup to Yukimura. _

_"Come on, Luke, let's go see the training room" Arran said. _

_Luke nodded and began walking. Arran was about to follow him when Yukimura stopped him. _

_"That boy has a nice smile" Yukimura said. _

_"What?" Arran asked in confusion. _

_"His smile and innocence would clean up even the muddiest water" Yukimura clarified. _

_"I know that" Arran said with a smile. _

_"Cherish him. He's the one who will give you the love you missed your entire life" Yukimura said. _

_Arran's expression turned thoughtful and he turned to watch Luke. Luke suddenly realized that Arran was no longer with him and turned around. He waved Arran over and Arran felt a faint blush overcome his face. _

"Too bad Yukimura sensei never predicted that Luke was related to demons" Arran said.

He collapsed against the grass and looking up at the grey clouds. He had forgotten how skilled Yukimura sensei was. Even if Arran had achieved the status of being a master, he still hadn't got to the level Yukimura sensei was on. A shadow then loomed over him.

"Did you two break up?"

Arran glanced over and groaned when he saw Ibu staring down at him with his usual blank expression.

"Go away, Ibu"

"Did you two break up?" Ibu repeated.

"Yeah we did. I bet you're happy. This is what you wanted all along" Arran replied.

"Why'd you break up?" Ibu asked.

"He neglected to inform me that his entire family are demons" Arran replied.

"That sounds kind of stupid" Ibu commented.

"What?" Arran sat up and Ibu flopped down onto the grass next to him.

"You love Luke, what does his family have to do with this?"

"You have a point" Arran conceded quietly.

"It's not like he's a demon himself. You know Ciel and the rest from years ago even before they became demons. Why should they be your enemies if they are demons now?" Ibu said.

"He hid such a big secret from me. He shouldn't have done that" Arran argued.

"Yes but everyone makes mistakes. He was afraid of your reaction. Everyone has skeletons in their closets including you. I admit he should have told you rather than you finding out this way but the truth had to come out some day" Ibu said.

"I need to speak with Yukimura sensei" Arran said standing up

"I just had a talk with him. You should talk to him as well" Ibu said.

"Wait a minute. You hate Luke. So does Akira. Then how come you're on his side now?" Arran asked.

"We talked a year ago. I still hated him but then he talked to me about his parents and how his father was killed by his own brother and his mother passing away because of heartbreak. I talked to him about my sister. He sympathised with me and I decided the kid wasn't so bad after all" Ibu replied.

Arran ruffled Ibu's black hair. "I guess you do have a heart after all".

"Oh shut up, you big oaf"

**Wow, people really like this story. Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. This is the last chapter for the week since I'm going to be really busy and all. Until then, review what you think and your ideas**

**Ta!**

**Onyxinlife**


	4. Chapter 4

"Luke? You okay?" Ciel sat down at the foot of Luke's bed. Luke let out a snore but Ciel knew he was pretending to be asleep.

"I know you're listening. I'm sorry about everything. I didn't think that Yukimura could sense that we were demons. We all ruined everything" Ciel said.

Luke stopped snoring and Ciel ruffled his red hair. She sighed and then stood up. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her softly. She entered her study where Sebastian was reading a book.

"I feel horrible" Ciel commented as she settled into her armchair.

"It will do us no good if we dwell too much on this situation. We can't do anything about this. It is up to Luke and Arran to repair this rift" Sebastian said.

He abandoned his book and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. Ciel smiled, slightly comforted by his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

Arran knocked on Yukimura sensei's door and then waited with bated breath. The master himself who seemed to have lost the peaceful smile that came on his face every time he saw Arran, slid the door open.

"What is it, Choi?"

"I'm going to talk to Luke. I don't think that we should break up just because of his family. I love Luke and I'll do anything to have him. I knew his family even before they became demons so they can't have changed in that instant. It isn't fair that we pass judgment to them that easily" Arran said.

"Are you thinking this through?" Yukimura asked.

"A great master once told me that I should listen to my heart and not my mind. This is one of those situations" Arran replied.

A tear fell out of Yukimura's eye and Arran bowed. Yukimura threw his arms around Arran who smiled.

"Go and bring him back. The temple seems cold without him" Yukimura said.

Arran nodded and then realized he was shirtless. He ran to his room and pulled out his street wear. He pulled on a pair of jeans, a shirt and combed his hair. He was about to run out of the garden when Akira called him back.

"What is it?"

"You're still wearing your sandals" Akira pointed out and Arran cursed when he realized this.

"Here" Akira handed Arran a pair of converse. Arran threw off his sandals and pulled on the converse. He tied the shoelaces and ran out.

The rapid knocking on the door grabbed Nicholas's attention. He stretched and then stood up. No one in the house seemed to have heard the knocking and he sighed as he went to answer the door. He pulled it open and was very surprised to find Arran standing there, panting.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and Arran gasped for breath.

"I need to talk to Luke. I made a huge mistake. I need to make up with him" Arran replied.

"Not like this" Nicholas had an idea in his mind. He closed the front door and then whispered his plan to Arran.

That night, Nicholas dragged everyone out of the house, including Luke. Ciel gave him knowing looks while the rest looked rather confused.

"You hate going out" Klaus pointed out.

"I just thought that Uncle Luke deserved some sort of change from being inside" Nicholas said.

"Thanks, Nick" Luke said with a fake smile.

They entered the mostly empty bar and sat down in the booth. A waiter came up to them immediately and asked for their order.

"Red wine for six people and three mango juices" Ciel said.

The waiter popped open the bottle and filled the glasses.

"Why does Nicholas get red wine? I'm only a year younger than him" Klaus asked when the waiter left.

"Stop whining you idiot" Roslyn said.

"You might be a year away from being a full adult demon but Nicholas is two years older than you" Ciel replied.

Klaus grumbled and then took a sip of his mango juice. There was a screech heard that came from a mic.

"Now we shall begin karaoke night. Any volunteers?" The MC asked.

"Me"

Luke's head whipped around when he heard Arran's voice. Arran stood up from the bar and then went up to the stage.

"And your name is?" The MC asked.

"Arran Parker" Arran replied.

"Are you dedicating this song to anyone?"

"Yeah to my husband and best friend Luke Trancy" Arran replied.

"Do you have any words for him?"

"Luke, I made a huge mistake. It's our anniversary today so I really want to say that I'm sorry we fought on such a special day. I hope this song conveys how sorry I am" Arran said.

"Oh, isn't he adorable? Okay here's the mic. Luke, please listen to this song"

Arran sighed before singing.

_All of my life, _

_I have dreamed_

_That somehow love would find me_

_Now I can't believe you're standing here_

_If beauty is all in the eye of the beholder then I_

_Wish you could see_

_The love for you that lives in me_

_And you know you have my heart_

_If you could see, what I see_

_That a treasure's what you are_

_If you could see, what I see_

_Created to be, the only one for me. _

_If you could see, what I see..._

Ciel glanced over at Luke who had tears in his eyes. Nicholas had a secret smile on his face while Alois had cuddled into Claude's side. Roslyn glanced over at Elijah who was smiling at Arran.

_But I promise you, _

_A faithful love, forever truly. _

Elijah glanced over at Roslyn who looked down at her glass, a blush overcoming her cheeks.

_If you could see, then you'd understand,_

_Why I fall down to my knees_

_And I pray my love could be worthy of_

_The one who gave his life to me. _

Luke stood up and then began walking towards Arran.

_You're created to be, _

_The perfect one for me. _

Arran finished the song to applause. As he stepped off the stage, Luke ran up to him and threw his arms around him, sobbing.

"You're so stupid!" Luke cried.

"I know" Arran said in a soothing voice.

"You're a huge idiot. A huge big, fat idiot" Luke said pulled away from Arran.

"I know"

"But I still love you, you big fat idiot" Luke said.

Arran leaned down and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Ciel and Alois cheered loudly as they watched Luke press himself to Arran. The reunited couple finally realized that they were in a public place and pulled apart in embarrassment.

"Let's go sing a song!" Klaus said tugging on Elijah's arm.

"No"

"Please!"

"No!"

"We should leave now. The purpose of this trip has been fulfilled" Nicholas said.

"And you're back to your boring self once again" Klaus said.


	5. Chapter 5

"You guys want to enroll in high school?" Ciel asked, her brow raised.

"We just want to know about the experience. It could be fun" Klaus replied.

"I have to admit, this tops everything you three have ever asked for" Sebastian commented.

"Come on, Dad. Don't tell me you've never gone to high school before" Klaus said.

"I did go to school as a teacher" Sebastian admitted.

"And you met Mum there, yeah we know. Come on, Mum, don't you want to relive the high school experience again?" Klaus turned his mother.

"Never again. You have no idea how chaotic my life was in high school" Ciel replied.

"Why don't you let us go? We won't eat anyone" Klaus asked.

"First of all, it seems like you're the only who wants to go. Nicholas seems thoroughly put off by the whole thing and Elijah is too busy reading" Sebastian replied.

"Come on, guys! Don't you want to see how humans act?" Klaus asked.

"It might be a good experience" Nicholas replied folding his arms.

"What about you 'Lijah?" Klaus asked.

"It sounds interesting" Elijah admitted.

"So it's settled! We all want to go. So let us!" Klaus nearly shouted.

"Klaus, we have perfect hearing. No need to yell" Sebastian said.

"Fine, I'll enroll you. But, you have to obey my rules. If you cause any trouble at school, you're out of school and back here. If you even eat one soul, you're dead, literally" Ciel said.

"Yes mother" Nicholas said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Klaus gave his mother a mock salute.

"Yes, mum" Elijah replied dutifully without even looking up from his book.

Ciel exchanged a glance with Sebastian. Somehow she felt that this was going to be a bad experience. On Monday morning, Nicholas appeared dressed in dark jeans and a plain red shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His bag hung off one shoulder and he fidgeted uncomfortably in his clothes.

"You look very smart" Ciel said with a smile.

"I feel strange" Nicholas said.

Elijah came down the stairs next dressed in jeans, converse and a white tee shirt. On top he had worn a comfy fur jacket.

"You look cute" Ciel said.

"It is cold outside. This would be appropriate even we don't feel the cold" Elijah said.

"Klaus? Where are you?" Sebastian called out.

Klaus came down the stairs and Ciel had to roll her eyes. Klaus had dressed up in black from head to toe with a black leather jacket.

"No, go change into something colorful. My son is not a Goth" Ciel said.

"You look silly" Elijah said.

After Klaus had changed into a more respectable outfit, Sebastian drove them all the school. When the three brothers entered the school, silence came into the hallways they were passing. Klaus smirked. Everyone was going to fall all over them soon enough.

"I'm going to check out the library before class" Elijah said before racing away.

"I'm going to find my class" Nicholas said leaving his brother in the hallway.

Nicholas scanned everyone's faces while he was walking to the auditorium. All of the girls were staring at him with fascination and curiosity. The guys glared at him as if he had taken something away from them.

'Nevertheless, I'm not here to fight with anyone. I am here for the experience and nothing else' Nicholas thought to himself as he entered yet another hallway.

He spotted a leg shoot out to trip him and successfully jumped over it. He turned to the person who was a black guy with dreadlocks.

"Those are really long legs" Nicholas said only to have the guy laugh at his face.

He rolled his eyes and then pushed open the door to the auditorium. His theatre class was supposed to gather here in fifteen minutes but there was no one around. He then heard someone singing onstage. He glanced over and spotted a slim guy. No, it was a girl but the way she was dressed, anyone would mistake her for a guy.

She was short, at five foot one with short boy cut wavy black hair. Nicholas could see from this distance that her eyes were large and a deep brown shade. Her face was small and her skin porcelain pale. She was slim and in her skinny jeans and extremely loose plaid shirt she looked like she didn't have any curves.

Her voice was low but Nicholas could hear the richness in here voice. The girl was a natural soprano but something was holding her back from singing her heart out. The girl stopped singing and then turned to where Nicholas was standing. Her eyes widened and she ran off the stage.

"Hey, wait!" Nicholas scrambled up the stage steps. He glanced around and heard the door of the auditorium open.

The girl had gone and Nicholas sighed. What was her problem? Maybe she had a form of stage fright? He shrugged and sat down on the stage. Class was going to start in a few minutes anyway.

"We have a new student. Everyone meet Klaus Michaelis" Mr. Andrews said.

Klaus smirked and then caught the eye of a pretty red head in the front row.

"You'll sit behind Samuel" Mr. Andrews said.

Klaus nodded and then headed to the very back row. He sat down and pulled out his books. After the first class ended, three boys entered the classroom. They looked tough and one of them even had a tattoo on his forehead. They spotted Klaus and made a beeline for him.

"What do we have here?" The one with the tattoo asked.

The other two began patting Klaus's pockets. "Got any smokes?".

Klaus grabbed the tattooed one's hand and held it away from his body. "Get lost" he said and they smirked.

"We aren't done yet, new kid" The tattooed one said and then walked to his seat in the corner of the room.

Klaus frowned and then spotted a kid with a bowl haircut and round glasses staring at him. During lunchtime, the brothers met up again in the mess hall.

"My mathematics class was rather simple even though it's an AP class. The Literature teacher is rather eccentric" Nicholas said taking a sip of his water.

"I met lots of people in my class. They were all quite friendly" Elijah said.

"I have a bully in my class. He thinks he can push me around. He hasn't met the real Klaus Alan Michaelis" Klaus said, his eyes flashing pink for a second before returning to their normal blue.

"Don't do anything rash. You do remember what mother told us" Nicholas said.

"Hey, new kid" the brothers looked up and spotted the tattooed guy smirking down at them.

"What is it?" Nicholas asked. Klaus glared up at the tattooed guy.

"This is my welcoming gift to you" The tattooed cracked open and can of Pepsi and poured it over Klaus's lunch. Once he was done, he crushed the can in his hands and began walking away.

"Okay, that's it" Klaus picked up his tray and stood up. "Hey!"

The guy turned and Klaus threw the tray right at the guy's feet. The soda fell onto the floor and some of it even came on the guy's jeans.

"You want to settle this right here?" The guy asked, his hand clenching into a fist.

"No, there are teachers at school" Klaus replied.

"Then outside school?"

"Fine" Klaus turned and walked out of the mess hall.

Elijah exchanged a wide-eyed look with Nicholas. Nicholas sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"This is bad" Elijah said.

"We shouldn't tell mother and father. We need to handle this on our own" Nicholas said.

"Okay, we'll follow Klaus when he goes out" Elijah agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel knew something was up when her sons came back home. Klaus shut himself up in his room. Elijah hugged his mother and then rushed off to Nicholas's room. Nicholas greeted his mother with a hug and a kiss and then darted up to follow Elijah.

"Don't worry about them. They aren't children anymore" Sebastian said when Ciel voiced her concerns to him.

"That's what worries me" Ciel said.

"Oh love, don't worry. Nicholas is too level headed to do anything stupid. He'll stop his brothers if he sees them doing anything wrong" Sebastian wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I am their mother. If I don't worry about them, who will?"

Sebastian chuckled before pressing his lips against hers.

Upstairs, Klaus opened the window and then jumped out. Nicholas sat up on his bed and then nodded to Elijah. Both of them climbed out of the window and began following Klaus. They followed him to an abandoned field on the side of a blocked road. The tattooed guy was waiting for them with one of his friends.

"Well, this isn't fair. Two against one?" Klaus commented.

"Why? Are you scared?" The tattooed guy asked.

"No, I think you're the one who's scared since you had to call your friend out to fight with you" Klaus replied.

"Asshole" The tattooed guy went for a punch, which Klaus smoothly avoided.

"You think you're all that, pretty boy?" the tattooed guy's friend asked.

"Can I have the names of the two amateurs I'm fighting?"

"Joe"

"Darren" the tattooed guy said.

"Let's get it over with" Klaus said.

Darren went straight for another punch that Klaus avoided yet again.

"He's doing pretty well. I think we should just let this go" Elijah said.

"Wait" Nicholas said.

His eyes widened when Joe snuck up behind Klaus and threw a brick right at the blue haired boy's head. Klaus started and then crumpled to the floor. Joe and Darren began raining kicks and punches down at him.

"Why isn't he getting up? He should be healed by now" Elijah asked.

"Remember what father said? A demon who hasn't reached his adult age has a slower healing process and less heightened senses than a full adult demon" Nicholas said.

"Hey, asshole. Get up" Darren said.

He kicked Klaus again who started awake. Klaus coughed out the blood from his mouth and Nicholas stood up.

"What's wrong? Going to cry to your mom? I'll bet she's humiliated to have you as a son. You can't even fight"

Nicholas's hands clenched into fists.

"What's wrong pretty boy? Am I right? Your mom hates you right?" Darren asked and he laughed.

"That's it!"

Nicholas ran towards Darren and punched him right on the face. Darren was too surprised and he fell to the floor. Nicholas straddled him and then punched him over and over. Joe ran off, in fear. Elijah walked out from their hiding place and ran over to his brothers.

"Nicholas, stop. Nick stop. That's enough!" Elijah said but Nicholas didn't listen.

"Klaus?" Elijah shook his brother's shoulder making him cough out the blood even more.

Elijah bit his lip and then grabbed his phone. He rang his father. Sebastian groaned as he closed his book. He was getting to the good part when his godforsaken piece of technology called him.

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's Elijah. You have to come here. We're on..."

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows until he heard Elijah say that Klaus was injured.

"I'll be right there" Sebastian said.

He rushed down the stairs and then grabbed Ciel. They drove out quickly out to the road Elijah had told them.

"Is that them over there?" Ciel asked pointing to the side of the road. Sebastian nodded and stopped the car. They emerged from the car and then climbed down the hill.

"Boys! Stop this instant!" Ciel said running towards them.

Sebastian dragged her back just as a police car drove past them. The lights from the police car finally made Nicholas stop punching Darren. Darren coughed pathetically and then lost consciousness. Elijah sighed in relief and Nicholas looked up at the glare of light from the police car with wide eyes as if he didn't even know what he was doing.

Ciel's mouth dropped open when she saw Klaus on the ground. She was shocked beyond belief when she saw what Nicholas had done to the human boy. She could only stand frozen as the police took her sons and the human boy away.

"We should go to the police station" Sebastian said. He took her hand and led her to the car. They drove to the station where the boys were giving their statements to the police.

They were soon released and they drove back home. They all sat in stony silence in the dining room until Sebastian spoke.

"How could all of you be so irresponsible?" he asked in a cold voice. His sons winced at the tone of his voice. They had heard it many times before but never directed at themselves.

"Didn't we agree that you would not make any trouble? How did all this happen?" Ciel asked.

"Klaus started it" Elijah said.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, blame me as always".

"Well, you did start it" Nicholas pointed out. He was still in shock from losing control like that.

"How did this start?" Ciel asked.

"It was nothing, okay? I was being stupid" Klaus replied.

"Answer you mother" Sebastian said and Klaus nodded.

"That Darren guy decided to pick a fight with me when he poured Pepsi all over my lunch. I decided to give him a piece of my mind" Klaus replied.

"I expected something to happen because of Klaus but you as well, Nicholas? I never realized you could be so reckless and lose control like that. You are a full adult demon. You should never give into your instinct like that. You should have stopped the fight before it even started" Ciel said.

"Yes mother. I apologize" Nicholas said.

"I thought you were dead all this time, Nicholas. It's good to see you're actually alive" Klaus said.

"No more school for any of you" Ciel said.

"Oh come on, we just made a stupid mistake. We won't do it again, promise" Klaus said.

"I did find my classes interesting, mother. Please let us have another chance" Nicholas said.

"Please?" Elijah begged.

"What do you think, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"I'd say a punishment is in order first before doing anything" Sebastian replied with a sadistic glint in his burgundy eyes. All three children winced.

"No hunting for Nicholas for a month. That will help your exercise control more. As for Klaus and Elijah, you two will be studying with me the entire night. Mathematics for Elijah, Literature for Klaus" Sebastian said.

"I hate Math" "I hate Literature" Elijah and Klaus said in unison.

"That's why it's a punishment" Sebastian said.

"I accept your punishment, father" Nicholas said.

"Good. Now, Klaus, Elijah head on upstairs and prepare your books. Nicholas, you can join us unless you have other things to do" Sebastian said.

"I'll accompany my brothers" Nicholas said.

"So, you can go back to school tomorrow. No more trouble, understood?" Ciel said.

"Yes mother" "Yes, mum" "Yes, mom" Nicholas, Klaus and Elijah said before standing up and trooping out of the room.

"I didn't realize all this would happen on their first day" Ciel said leaning back against her chair.

"It had to happen someday with a son as reckless as Elijah. I still don't know what happened Nicholas" Sebastian said.

"Were you like Nicholas when you were younger?" Ciel asked.

"No. I think Nicholas bottles up much of his emotion inside. He finally snapped today" Sebastian replied.

"He needs to find an outlet for his emotions. Bottling them up isn't healthy" Ciel said.

"We'll find something" Sebastian kissed his wife before walking up the stairs to join his sons.

**I was thinking of bringing in the cases that Ciel can work on again. A lot of people seem to enjoy them so I'll brainstorm. What do you guys think? Should I bring the mysteries back again? With some CielxSebby romance? **

**Review me your thoughts!**

**PS The cover photo is Nicholas. I'll upload Klaus and Elijah soon**

**Onyxinlife**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school, Klaus's entire class was in chaos. Klaus had entered scrap free since his injuries had healed over the night. However, Darren had entered with a multitude to bruises on his face.

"What do you think happened?" one girl asked her friend.

"They finally fought" Her friend replied.

"Who do you think won?" A guy asked.

"Obviously the new guy. He doesn't even have a scratch on him. He's so mine" The first girl said.

"No, I called dibs on him!" her friend said.

Klaus rolled his eyes before settling into his seat. He turned and sent a wave to Darren who glared at him. Klaus chuckled and then turned back to the front. The teacher entered the then began the day's work.

"This is stupid" Elijah said as he stared at the blank canvas in front of him.

"What is the matter, dear brother?" Nicholas asked walking into the art classroom.

"Everyone had to start painting a portrait today. We have to be done by the end of the week. I couldn't think of anything to paint so I'm stuck with this blank canvas until I find something to paint" Elijah replied.

"I thought you were the most creative one out of all of us brothers" Nicholas said.

"I might be a great writer but I am blank when it comes to painting" Elijah replied.

"You could ask Uncle Luke for help" Nicholas suggested.

"I'll have to go to him and after the warm welcome we got last time, I don't think I'll ever enter the garden again" Elijah said.

"Let's go have lunch and control Klaus from attacking people" Nicholas said.

"But what about my painting?"

Nicholas sighed and then picked up a paintbrush. He dipped it into the red paint and then painted a smooth line.

"There, all done. Now can we go?" Nicholas placed the paintbrush down and dragged Elijah out to the mess hall.

Klaus whistled as he walked through the hallways. He was all alone. He had waited for his brothers but they didn't show up. Everyone else was in the mess hall so where were his brothers? He stopped and ran his hands through his blue black hair. His hair was something that he had always hated. It was too straight and silky. He couldn't even put hair gel into it like the way Nicholas did. Apparently inheriting his father's hair and mother's hair color was something great.

His bangs hung limp against his forehead but they framed his thin and long face pretty well. His skin was deathly pale like his mother's but his mother blushed often around his father, enough not to make her look like a skeleton. Klaus sighed and then began walking around again.

Then someone banged right into him. He didn't crash to the floor but he did stumble a bit. He glanced down and then saw a blond guy looking up at him with the greenest eyes he had ever seen. They were a brilliant emerald and up close Klaus could even see a few flecks of gold. Then the guy's eyes flashed a familiar pink. Klaus gasped and then guy ran off.

"Hey! Wait!" Klaus gave chase but the guy was fast. Too fast.

Klaus stopped and then looked around. He spotted the biology lab door open and then ran inside.

"Are you in here?" Klaus asked. There was no answer.

He walked out of the lab and then walked down the hallway to the art class. No one was there either. He turned around and decided to inform his brothers of this new predicament.

"Another demon? In this school?" Elijah asked, placing a book on the library shelf.

"I'm telling you, his eyes flashed pink like dad when he's mad and he ran like a bullet" Klaus said.

"We would have sensed if there was a demon in the school. At least, I would have" Nicholas said.

"He was shorter than all of us, maybe at around five foot two. He had blond hair and green eyes. He seemed frightened of me and then his eyes flashed pink. He ran off after that" Klaus said.

"I think he sensed that you were a demon also and ran off in fear" Elijah suggested.

"That makes sense but I didn't even want to harm him. I was just confused and slightly happy that there was someone else like us" Klaus said.

"Maybe he didn't even know you were a demon. His eyes flashed pink quickly which means he isn't in control of himself. I'm betting he's a changed demon like mother" Nicholas said.

"And he thought I saw his eyes and ran off before I could say anything" Klaus said.

"Was he dressed in street clothes or in a specific uniform?" Elijah asked.

"Jeans and a white tee shirt" Klaus replied.

"Then he must go to our school. We should all keep an eye out for him" Nicholas said.

"That's fine by me. Now let's get back to class" Elijah said.

They kept their eyes peeled for the blond boy. The first person to find him was Elijah who said that the boy had run off the minute he had seen Elijah but his name was Jonathan Cox.

"Jonathan Cox. Wasn't he MVP last year? I saw him in a photo in the trophy case last week" Nicholas said.

"Apparently but I don't see him practicing soccer with the team after school" Elijah said.

"Maybe he left?" Klaus suggested.

"An MVP leaving his own team? He must have been really good to have been voted MVP" Elijah said.

"We need to corner him and fast. If he is a changed demon imagine the lack of control he has. We need to find him" Nicholas said.

"Hard to find a person who runs away at the sight of you" Klaus said and Nicholas smiled a secret little smile.

"What are you smirking about? You're scaring me Nick" Elijah said.

"Nothing"

"Yeah right, there is something you're hiding" Elijah said.

"I'm going" Klaus stood up from the wooden library chairs and walked out.

He wandered a bit before stopping short. The blond boy was right there. He was staring out the window at the soccer field where the team was practicing. The look on the boy's face was longing and his hand was pressed against the glass. Klaus stood still for a second and then cleared his throat.

The boy jumped and then turned to run.

"Wait! Don't run!" Klaus said. The boy stopped but didn't turn.

"I know you want to run but let me speak first. I'm just like you are"

The boy turned and then spoke. "You're like me?"

"Yeah, my eyes flash pink just like yours" Klaus said and the boy gasped when Klaus's eyes flashed pink and then returned back to normal.

"What am I? Do you know?" The boy asked.

"Wait, you don't even know what you are?" Klaus was in shock.

"No, all I know is that I woke up and now I'm like this" The boy replied.

"You're a demon just like me" Klaus said.

"What? A demon?" Jonathan asked, his face disbelieving.

"You don't believe me? My brothers are demons too. So are my mum and dad" Klaus said.

"You look like and act like everyone else around here. Why?"

"You'll have to meet my family to find out. Come on"


	8. Chapter 8

"Who in the world is this?" Sebastian asked when his sons trooped into the sitting room with Jonathan in tow.

"This is Jonathan Cox, a newly turned demon who can't control himself" Klaus said.

"Don't belittle him, Klaus, you will frighten him away" Nicholas said as Jonathan fidgeted with the end of his shirt.

"Welcome Jonathan. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Sebastian Michaelis, father of these three young boys" Sebastian said.

"Nice to meet you too, sir" Jonathan replied with a nod.

"Have a seat. Don't be shy" Sebastian seated himself and the rest followed his lead.

"So, Jonathan-" "Father, don't you think it would be wise if mother also joined in this conversation?" Nicholas asked and Sebastian nodded.

"No worries, I'm already here" Ciel said. She introduced herself before sitting down.

"So, Jonathan, how and when were you exactly changed into a demon?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't really remember much of my transformation. All I know is that I woke up like this in my bed last week. I faked sick for a while before my landlord forced me out to go to school. Because of my absence I was removed from the school soccer team. When Klaus first saw me, I had just eaten the soul of a stray cat"

"A stray cat? Not a human's?" Sebastian asked.

"A stray cat, sir"

"You seem to have fine control when I see you like this" Ciel commented.

"It's because I know you're demons. Outside, I have to run away from the temptation" Jonathan replied.

"Can you move in here? I will have to teach you proper control" Sebastian folded his arms.

"I can do that. My landlord's been itching to kick me out. When can I move in?" Jonathan asked.

"As soon as possible" Ciel replied.

"Can I ask one of you to take Jonathan home?" Sebastian glanced at his sons.

"I'll do it" Klaus volunteered too quickly for anyone's liking.

"Okay, Klaus, be back before dark" Ciel said.

"Yes mom"

When Klaus and Jonathan left, Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"That kid seems familiar somehow. He doesn't have any family?" Ciel asked.

"As far as I know, he doesn't have anyone. As soon as he moves in, we all need to teach him and support him" Sebastian replied.

"I need to call Uncle Luke" Elijah said.

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

"He has problems in finding his inspiration in art, father" Nicholas replied.

"You can call him if you want. Luke's invited us for a little party during the weekend. I'm pretty sure Yukimura and the rest won't mind" Ciel said.

"I should go call him then" Elijah got up and walked up the stairs.

"I shall begin my homework" Nicholas said before ascending the stairs.

"I still think Jonathan looks familiar" Ciel said frowning.

"You shouldn't worry. The more you think about it the more you'll forget. It's best to let the answer come gradually to you" Sebastian said.

"When did you become so sensible?" Ciel asked with a teasing smile.

"I've always been sensible. You just haven't noticed" Sebastian replied and Ciel leaned up to kiss him.

Sebastian responded immediately and his hand reached up to touch her bare back under the tee shirt she was wearing. He pulled away only to begin his assault on her neck and reached up higher with his other hand to brush her breast. Ciel breathed in sharply as Sebastian delicately touched her cleavage.

Then the front doors slammed open. They pulled apart in time to witness Klaus running up the stairs using his demonic speed.

"Klaus? What's wrong?" Ciel jumped up and ran to the foot of the stairs. The answer was the slam of Klaus's door.

"What in the world happened to him?" Sebastian wondered, joining his wife at the stairs.

"Is something wrong?" Elijah poked his head over the banister.

"Klaus has locked his bedroom door, mother, father" Nicholas said appearing next to Elijah.

"See if you can coax him out and tell you what's the matter. We won't listen to anything he says" Ciel said.

Both of her sons nodded before turned around to knock on Klaus's door. Ciel took Sebastian's hand and led him out to the garden.

"We should listen to Klaus's problem. It isn't right to let him suffer alone" Sebastian said.

"He acts like me when I was fourteen. He won't admit it anything to us that easily. He'll tell his brothers. We won't do anything to him unless something bad happens. Nicholas is also responsible enough to take care of him" Ciel said.

"The same Nicholas who carted us all off to the police station?"

"That was Klaus's fault and you know it"

Upstairs, Klaus had shut himself in his walk-in closet. Among the clothes, he felt safe and protected.

_Why did I do that? I'm so stupid! Jonathan will never come near me now. _

"Klaus, let us help you" Elijah shouted from outside.

Klaus sighed and then went to unlock the door. His brothers barrelled inside immediately as if he would shut them out instantly.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked.

"Tell us what's wrong" Elijah replied.

"I did something stupid and now Jonathan's going to hate me" Klaus said.

"What did you do?" Nicholas asked.

"I..." "What? What did you do?" Elijah asked.

"I kissed him okay!" Klaus shouted.

_"So, I'll see you tomorrow at school and then after school we'll move your stuff to the house" Klaus said. _

_He turned to leave and Jonathan caught his hand. Klaus turned back and was taken aback at the warmth in those green eyes. _

_"Thank you, Klaus, it means a lot to me" Jonathan said. _

_Before Klaus could do anything, his arms were already around Jonathan and his lips were pressed against the blond soccer player. _

Elijah fell onto the floor in shock. Nicholas didn't show any signs of shock but the surprise was evident in his eyes.

"Why'd you kiss him?" Elijah asked after overcoming his shock.

"I don't know! I just felt like it so I did it" Klaus replied running a hand through his blue black hair.

"So you're gay?" Elijah asked.

"Maybe? No? I don't know!"

"What did he do after you kissed him?" Nicholas asked.

"He ran off. I'm pretty sure he hates me now" Klaus moaned.

"This is just like you. You don't think before you act" Elijah said.

"I have no control over it. I can't help it. He just looked so cute and adorable" Klaus said and then blushed when he realized what he had just said.

"We're not going to tell mother and father until you figure all this out. Mother and father are not listening to our conversation right now so you fine for now. Just solve all this and talk to Jonathan" Nicholas said.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I would do without you" Klaus said.

"We love you, Klaus. We'll always be there for you" Elijah said.

"Yes, always and forever" Nicholas said.

"You'll always have my back and I'll always have yours" Klaus said.


	9. Chapter 9

It was strange, Nicholas mused, what attraction would do to you. He was currently walking down the hallways that were decorated in red hearts and posters advertising Valentine's Day. Usually his mother and father would go for a romantic weekend to Borabora. Apparently his father had turned his mother there so it became a significant place to them. They were usually left alone in the house and Roslyn would be dropped off at her mother's home when Claude and Alois went for their own romantic weekend.

"Be my Valentine?"

Nicholas chuckled when he heard the line being directed to one of the school soccer players. This holiday was so trivial that it made him sick. His thoughts then turned to the girl he had seen on his first day at the auditorium. He had tried to go back to find her but she seemed to have disappeared. He had tried asking around but no one seemed to know who the girl was.

_And you can see my heart, beating_

_You can see it through my chest. _

Nicholas stopped. With his heightened hearing, he could hear her. She was singing in a light whisper but he could here her. She was in the auditorium. He run-walked through the crowded hallways until he got to the auditorium. He eased the door open and snuck inside. She was standing on the stage, singing quietly.

Nicholas smiled. She looked almost like his mother except for the tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes. She was almost plain but Nicholas could see she was a beauty under the loose plaid shirt and skinny jeans. She finished the song and Nicholas began to applaud. Her eyes widened but she didn't run away.

Nicholas approached the stage. "My name is Nicholas Michaelis. What's yours?"

"E-E-Ellen Frank" She replied looking away from him shyly.

"Nice to meet you. You have a fantastic voice" Nicholas said.

"T-t-thank you" She nodded her head jerkily.

"You are a natural soprano. Why don't you sing loudly?" Nicholas asked.

She shrugged and then turned to walk away.

"No wait!"

Nicholas's plea was ignored when she continued to walk away backstage. Nicholas bounded up the steps and followed her. A strong scent of wood and paint hit his nostrils. He followed her anyway until to the dressing rooms.

Ellen glanced back and then winced when she saw he was still following her. She knew Nicholas Michaelis. He had surprised her when he first came to the school and heard her singing. From far away, he was an enigma. He spoke in a formal, polite tone like a person from the Victorian era. His brothers were also equally enigmatic and wonderful in their own way.

"Please, wait! I wish to speak with you" She heard him say.

Ellen bit her lip and then stopped walking. She turned around but looked down at her converse clad feet. Nicholas stopped right in front of her and she stared at his tennis shoes clad feet.

"Can you look up at me?" he asked in an unbelievingly soft voice that made her heartbeat go wild.

Ellen mustered up enough courage and looked up at him. Her brown eyes met his burgundy ones and she blushed. Nicholas smiled and then spoke.

"You have beautiful voice. Why not share it with others?"

"I can't" Ellen replied, still hypnotized by his gaze.

"Confidence issues?"

Ellen nodded and then looked away from him. He took her hand and then led her out to the stage. He sat himself at the piano and then urged her to sing. She shook her head but he began playing a song she easily recognized. She began singing but in a whisper.

_Some folks like to get away_

_For a holiday, from the neighborhood._

_Hop a flight to Miami Beach and Hollywood. _

_But I'm just taking a grey hound _

_To the Hudson River light. _

_I'm in a New York state of mind. _

"Louder. Bolder!" Nicholas said.

Ellen nodded and then began belting it out. Nicholas nodded in approval as her voice became louder and her true voice came out. As she finished, he applauded wildly. She was ridiculously talented.

"Are you finally done?" Klaus asked and Elijah nodded.

He took a step back and let Klaus view his completed painting. After a long conversation with Luke, Elijah had finally gone ahead and painted something.

"This is nice. It's not better than Uncle Luke's but it is nice" Klaus said.

Elijah grinned. It had taken him a long time but it was finally done. He had taken blue, red, burgundy and green to make a sort of a collage of colors. It was something he had actually created and he felt rather proud of it.

"When do you get to take this home?" Klaus asked.

"Tomorrow after my teacher's done grading it" Elijah replied. He picked up the painting and placed it on the teacher's desk.

"Let's go find Nick and head home. Grell and Undertaker are coming over" Klaus said checking the time on his phone.

"Where is Nick?" Elijah asked and Klaus realized that he hadn't heard from his brother in at least three hours.

Nicholas sighed when his phone buzzed. He held two cups of coffee in his hands and he offered one to Ellen who took it shyly. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and then told his brother he would be home soon. He sat down opposite Ellen who sipped her coffee much too quickly for his liking.

"Can you tell me why you're so scared of everyone?" Nicholas asked.

"Can I? I mean, won't you feel annoyed by hearing my story?"

"No I won't. We all have our pasts. I do too" Nicholas replied with a warm smile.

"I was in my freshman year when this happened. I had a friend of mine who had a gigantic crush on a teacher. I thought it was cute that she had a crush but then I found out that the teacher actually liked me more than just a student. He would touch my elbow or shoulder or even stroke my hair. I didn't think much of it but my friend went and told on the teacher. He was fired of course but I was bullied a lot. Since then I haven't spoken a word to anyone and I never sing in front of anyone"

"Was it at the current school you and I attend?"

"Yeah. I have a scholarship since my mother can't afford anywhere else" Ellena replied.

Nicholas reached out and clasped her hand that was sitting on the table. "I'm sorry you had to go through that".

Ellen seemed startled but then she smiled. Nicholas could feel his heart warm at the sight of the smile. It was a shy but happy smile. Ellen might have suffered before but Nicholas was there to protect her now. No one would hurt her again.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where is the mini Sebas-chan?" Grell asked twirling a lock of his long red hair around his fingers.

"He said he would come home on his own" Elijah replied and Klaus nodded.

"He'll be home. He just texted me saying he's on his way" Ciel said.

"What's taking him?" Klaus asked.

"I saw Nicholas with a girl on the way here" Roslyn said from her spot on the floor and Alois glanced down at her in surprise.

"Nick? With a girl? Oh please" Klaus said.

"I saw him with a girl. She didn't seem so pretty but they were holding hands" Roslyn said glaring at Klaus.

"So Nicholas has got himself a lady friend" Undertaker said.

"Don't interrogate him the minute he gets in. He'll tell us when he wants to tell us" Ciel said and Undertaker chuckled.

"Don't worry about us, love. We won't do anything to him" Undertaker giggled.

"Oh those smiles are so fake" Ciel said and then turned to walk into the kitchen.

She giggled when Sebastian wrapped his arms around her from behind and playfully nipped at her neck and bare shoulders.

"You know how out of control that top makes me" Sebastian growled in her ear.

Ciel grinned. The sleeveless top was tight and fitting which Ciel purposely wore just to test Sebastian's patience. He loved the color black and more so when she wore it.

"Oh I know. I just want to let out the animal inside of you" Ciel teased and then bit back a moan when Sebastian tugged the top down and began nipping at her exposed cleavage.

Ciel reached up and raked her hands through his hair. She pulled his head back before leaning in to kiss him. There was a sudden slam and they sighed.

"Why did we invite them over?" Sebastian asked as Ciel fixed her top.

"Because it's the polite thing to do. And no, you cannot kick them out like you did last time. Be a man and control your urges" Ciel replied.

"There was a time you kicked them out" Sebastian said pulling open the fridge door.

"Well I was too impatient and I've only been a demon for six years. I have more self control than you"

"But still" Sebastian trapped her against the wall. "You are not a male".

"Go upstairs and get rid of that" Ciel said pointing to the visible bulge in Sebastian's pants.

"Yes, my dear" Sebastian kissed her on the forehead and Ciel took his hand.

"Hmm?" he glanced questioningly down at her.

"Tonight. No interruptions. I promise" Ciel said and Sebastian nodded.

Nicholas threw his school bag onto the floor and then sat down on his bed. Granted, he never used it but it was quite comfortable and it provided solace from the world. No wonder so many human teenagers never left their rooms. He stared down at his hand that had touched Ellen's so many times. She had always blushed and looked away but he had caught that smile of hers many times.

Ellen was plain and not so eye catching but she had a sweet charm to her. Her big brown eyes reminded him of a startled doe. Her hands were unbelievingly soft and her smile had been sweet and kind. She was a kind of pure and naive girl but that made her more appealing than annoying.

"Nicholas, come downstairs and greet our guests" Sebastian called out from outside the door.

"Coming, father" Nicholas called back and then went down the stairs.

Klaus rolled his eyes as Grell shamelessly flirted with Nicholas and then glanced up the stairs. Jonathan had decided to stay in his room since he didn't want to meet Grell and Undertaker. Ciel and Sebastian had agreed to let him stay upstairs but Klaus could feel a sort of emptiness when Jonathan had ignored him the entire day.

They hadn't talked about the kiss either. Jonathan seemed to be ready to ignore it but Klaus didn't want to. He thought about it all the time. He also thought about how silky Jonathan's hair was or how green his eyes were. Klaus was the shortest out of all three brothers at the height of five foot seven. Nicholas had already reached their father's height and Elijah was already five foot nine.

Klaus was short and muscular while Elijah and Nicholas were leaner like their father. Just then he heard Jonathan bump into the desk table in his room. He stood up and excused himself. He walked up the stairs and then entered Jonathan's room.

"What are you doing here?" Jonathan asked watching his bruise heal before his very eyes.

"We need to talk. About the kiss" Klaus replied sitting down on the bed.

"What about it?"

"Wait, you didn't feel anything? You're not going to ask me why I did that?" Klaus asked.

"Why should I?"

"Because I think I like you. I want to date you" Klaus replied.

"You're gay?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know" Klaus said all this very quickly.

"Look, I know you like me and all. I have to admit; you are attractive-" "So you'll date me?" Klaus interrupted.

Jonathan sighed. "I wasn't finished-" "Oh sorry go on"

Jonathan sighed again and Klaus pressed a finger against his lips.

"You're attractive and nice but I don't think I'm ready to date anyone. Especially a demon" Jonathan said.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Klaus asked.

"I just got turned into a demon. I don't even know how that happened. I'm still getting used to being a demon and you want me to date one?"

"Oh, I didn't think about that" Klaus said with a frown.

"You never think about anything, period" Jonathan said.

"I'll give you time if you want. Until then, I'll figure out what's going on with me and you can adjust to being a demon" Klaus said.

"Thanks, mate. It means a lot" Jonathan said.

Ciel smiled as she played the piano in her study. She had heard the last of Klaus's conversation just to get the general gist of things. It was nice to see that Klaus was maturing without any help from his parents. She sighed when she heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it!" Elijah called out before picking up the phone. "Hello. Michaelis residence, Elijah speaking, how can I help you?"

There was a moment's silence and then Elijah called out for Jonathan saying the call was for him. Ciel immediately stood up and headed for the phone. Apparently Sebastian had the same thought and was pressing the button for the speakerphone. He pressed a finger against his lips and gestured for Jonathan to speak.

"Hello?"

"It seems you're still alive" A voice said.

Jonathan paled, "Who is this?" he asked.

"It's sad you don't remember your creator" The voice replied.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian, how lovely to hear from you again. I'm sure you remember Orodhel" The voice replied and Sebastian frowned.

"What do you want with my son Jonathan, Orodhel?" Sebastian asked and Jonathan stared at him in shock.

"Oh I just want what is mine" Orodhel replied with a chuckle.

"You'll never have him. He's under my care now" Sebastian said.

"I thought you would say that. So I'll take something of yours" Orodhel said.

The glass windows broke open and Ciel whirled around. She felt arms around her and kicked at the nearest person when she realised it wasn't Sebastian.

"Ciel!" "Mother!" "Mom!"

Ciel felt someone's knee kick the back of her neck and fell unconscious into someone's arms.

**This chapter is dedicated to JuliaIsJolly since she's been telling me to do a kidnapping scene since I finished Come To Me. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Dad. Who is this Orodhel guy?" Klaus asked.

"A rather old enemy of mine. I'd last heard of him twenty years ago when I was in India. I didn't think he would turn up like this" Sebastian replied.

"But why did he turn me?" Jonathan asked.

"Orodhel is famous for having young demons as his slaves. He enjoys their beauty and once they've served him, he kills them off" Sebastian replied.

"So Orodhel fancied Jonathan and turned him to become a sex slave?" Nicholas asked and Jonathan winced.

"He's taken mum because of that? Isn't mum a full demon? She should have been able to fight his henchmen" Elijah said.

"Your mother is a changed demon not a born demon. In changed demons there are still spots, which can hurt you, similarly to if you were hurt as a human. Your mother was caught off guard as well" Sebastian said.

"What are we waiting for? We need to save mom!" Klaus said.

"Think before you act, Klaus. We need to find Orodhel first" Sebastian said.

"I think I know where he is" Jonathan spoke suddenly making them turn to him.

Ciel opened her eyes. She mentally checked her body but found no injuries or pain anywhere. Her vision was still crystal clear and her senses were on high alert. She could hear music coming from somewhere. Ropes tied her feet and hands together and a gag covered her mouth. She tried breaking the ropes and succeeded in tearing some parts of it.

"So this is Sebastian's current obsession. No offense, love, but you don't really seem worth much"

Ciel glanced up, her eyes narrowed at a man with pale skin and violet eyes. He was tall and lean like Sebastian but his hair was a beautiful blond. He was dressed in a three piece suit. He chuckled when Ciel struggled in her bonds.

"Why did Sebastian ever settle down with you? Everyone thought he would enjoy Teresa more" He wondered.

He reached down and removed the gag from her mouth.

"I'm worth enough that he actually married me and had three kids with me. Who are you anyway?" Ciel spat out.

"Orodhel. Sebastian should have taken Teresa, she is much more better than you"

"Who is Teresa?" Ciel asked.

"My sister. At least she is a born demon rather than a changed one like you" Orodhel replied.

"What's the problem of being a changed demon?"

"Everyone knows that being with a changed demon isn't the same as being with a born demon. Even Sebastian knows that" Orodhel replied.

"What do you mean 'isn't the same'?"

"It's easier and more natural" Orodhel replied.

"Sebastian's never told me about this" Ciel looked down onto the floor.

Orodhel chuckled and then sat down on a chair. Ciel glanced up at him and then spoke.

"Why'd you take me?"

"Because, love, I hold you with me and Sebastian comes running. As soon as he sees Teresa again, he'll drop you like a hot potato" Orodhel replied.

"Sebastian would never do that! He loves me and his children!" Ciel shouted.

"Quiet, love. Once you see Teresa, you'll realize why I'm so confident that Sebastian will run over to me" Orodhel said.

Just then, the door slid open. Ciel glanced over and her jaw dropped. Standing there, in all her glory was a beautiful woman. She was tall, taller than Ciel who was at a height of five foot three and she had curves in just the right places. Her eyes were large, violet and her hair was long, curly and ebony black. She was drop dead sexy and she knew it.

"Ciel, meet my sister Teresa" Orodhel said.

"So she's the bitch Sebastian married? She doesn't seem like much" Teresa spoke, her voice quiet and lilting.

"Shut up" Ciel said, her tone dead and menacing.

"So she does have a voice" Teresa said.

Ciel growled and tried to tear off the ropes. Orodhel was by her side in an instant holding her arms to prevent her from breaking the ropes. Ciel growled and then glanced around she just realized there were large windows. If she could only fling herself out and escape.

"Sebastian, where are you?" Ciel said to herself. Orodhel heard this and began to laugh.

The window panes broke open. Ciel nearly cried in relief when Klaus and Nicholas jumped into the room. Their eyes were wild and alive, ready to tear apart anyone near them. Elijah jumped in after them and they stood shoulder to shoulder, glaring at Orodhel.

"Here are the brats but where's your sexy dad?" Teresa asked.

"Right here" Sebastian's voice echoed from the ceiling. They all glanced up and saw him dangling upside down from the chandelier.

"How did you...oh never mind" Ciel said.

"Let go of our mother" Klaus growled.

"On one condition. Your father turns himself over to me" Orodhel said.

"Why would I do that?" Sebastian asked, letting go of the chandelier and landing on his two feet.

"Don't you remember the times we had Sebastian? Those nights in Las Vegas? How about partying in India? Swimming in the Indian Ocean? Without a care in the world?" Teresa asked.

"Teresa, remember when I told you when I had left that life?" Sebastian asked.

"You told me you found a soul to contract with and left me. But now you're free after that idiot Phantomhive died" Teresa replied.

"I'm not free. I have a beautiful wife whom I love and three lovely children. After all those years I have a family" Sebastian corrected.

"Then I'll kill all of them and we can be together" Teresa said.

"I'll kill myself after that" Sebastian declared to the shock of Ciel and his children.

"So let go of my mother!" Elijah said.

Before anyone could blink, Nicholas had run over and ripped Orodhel's head off his shoulders and flung it to one corner of the room. Teresa screamed in fury and jumped to attack Nicholas. Sebastian darted forward and threw her against the wall. Ciel ripped off the ropes and was hugged by Nicholas.

"You are finished" Sebastian said before ripping Teresa's heart from her chest. Teresa slumped to the floor, dead.

"Sebastian!" Ciel ran to Sebastian and threw her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. Sebastian held her tight and breathed in the familiar scent of her hair.

"We should go" Elijah said and he jumped out the window. Nicholas and Klaus followed him. Sebastian held Ciel tight and then jumped out.

**Bring on the CielxSebby insecurities. I seem to be better at writing emotional than action scenes. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

"You're angry with me" Sebastian said as he settled into their bed.

"No, I'm pissed at Teresa and Orodhel" Ciel corrected, looking up from her book.

"Why are you pissed at them?" Sebastian glanced at his wife.

"She was showing off to my face that she was hotter than me. She recounted each and every thing that you did. She knew a part of you that I don't know about. I'm your wife and mate, I should know every part of you like the back of my hand" Ciel burst out.

"You're jealous" Sebastian stated.

"No I am not jealous!"

"Yes you are. You're jealous that they knew something about me that you don't. Ciel, that part of me is long gone. When I was a demon the same age as Klaus, I did lots of crazy things not unlike those teenage humans. It was a part of my immortality" Sebastian explained.

"I just felt hurt that you never told me anything about that part of your life. You barely speak about your parents or anyone you were friends with" Ciel said.

"I never had parents. I wasn't so lucky as Klaus, Claude, Nicholas or Elijah. My parents died after two years when I was born. My parents were both born demons and it is rare to find a pair of mates like that. I seem more powerful than other demons because my parents were the rare pairs of born demon mates"

"I thought there wasn't really a difference between born demons and created ones" Ciel said.

"There is but many fail to see it. I was treated like royalty. It isn't every day you see a born demon from a set of parents who were also born demons. Orodhel and Teresa were the same as me. I met them in England in 1345. Teresa was a beautiful woman who took everyone's breath away"

"Were you in love with her?" Ciel asked.

"Lust, yes. Love, no. Demons have nothing but lust. However, there are times where this is proven wrong. I left them after years when I found your ancestor. They weren't too happy. They wanted to rule amongst demons. We were the powerful trio of the demon world. I was ready to leave and they vowed to come after me. They did this by targeting you" Sebastian sighed.

"Do you miss those days?" Ciel asked setting down her book.

"No. I'd rather be here with you and my children" Sebastian replied wrapping his arms around her.

Klaus glanced out at the patio swing where Jonathan was seated. The blond teenager hadn't said a word since they had returned from rescuing Ciel. Klaus was surprised when Jonathan had told them where Orodhel was. Sebastian had theorised that maybe Jonathan's memories might be returning but so far Jonathan had never said a word about it.

"Are you okay?" Klaus finally asked.

Jonathan turned around and Klaus was surprised to see tears in his green eyes. He immediately stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the blond. Jonathan sniffled and Klaus continued to hold him tight.

"I had a lover before I was changed into a demon" At these words Klaus stiffened and Jonathan looked up at the blue eyed demon with a sad smile.

"Orodhel killed him right before my eyes. I can't believe he actually did that and then he changed me" Jonathan said.

"Dad told me about Orodhel. He's a greedy demon but he loves beauty. He must have wanted to take you so bad that he killed off your boyfriend. It's something he would do" Klaus said.

"I feel sad and horrible. It's all my fault. His parents lost a son because of me. Orodhel killed him because of me. It's all because of me"

"Nothing is your fault. You never knew Orodhel would come after you. You were just trying to be happy and Orodhel just had to come ruin it" Klaus smiled down at Jonathan whose breath caught when he saw the handsome smile.

"You've been given a chance to start over with me. Will you?" Klaus held out his hand.

Jonathan looked down at the hand Klaus was offering him. Klaus's hands were pale and long like his mother but they had a certain strength to them. Jonathan hesitantly reached out and grasped Klaus's hand. Klaus grinned and then bent down to press a kiss to Jonathan's forehead.

Ciel let out a low breath as Sebastian kissed and nipped across her stomach. He kissed up to her neck and she moaned when he began to bite into her skin, leaving behind a mark that healed quickly. Ciel looked up at Sebastian whose pupils were dilated with desire.

"Take me now. I can't bear it" Ciel said and Sebastian thrust a finger into her.

_Ring ring. Ring ring. _

"Oh for the devil's sake" Sebastian said. Ciel reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Ciel Phantomhive?" _

"Yes this is she but I go by Ciel Michaelis now" Ciel replied.

_"My name is Frasier. I am the representative of Her Majesty. May I meet you at this hour if it is not too much trouble" _

"Of course. Where shall I meet you?" Ciel asked.

_"Paradise Apartments on the fifth floor" _

Ciel nodded and then climbed out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked as she pulled on her underwear.

"The representative of the Queen would like to see me. I have to go" Ciel replied.

"I'm coming with you" Sebastian said.

They drove out to Paradise Apartments and met Frasier down at reception. He was a tall, blond man and rather fit too. He was dressed in the trademark suit and tie with a ear piece.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Michaelis. You are an inspiration to us all" Frasier said.

"How am I an inspiration?" Ciel asked with a smile.

"The comments on your shrewd mind and quickly solved cases are legendary. I was hoping you would help us on this case" Frasier replied.

"Lead the way" Ciel said.

They entered apartment 502 and Ciel noted the well kept living room and kitchen. They entered the master bedroom and she stopped short. Lying on the bed was a dead body of a woman dressed in a red night gown with a deep red bloodstain on her naval area.

"Who is this?" Ciel asked.

"Her name is Samantha Evans, wife of Dr. Harry Evans. After her murder, Dr. Evans ran from the scene. The murder happened between ten pm and two am" Frasier said.

"It will be easy to catch him. He's left his wallet, phone and passport right here. Why did you call us if this case was so easily solved?" Sebastian turned to Frasier.

"He won't come back until he proves he's innocent" Ciel said.

"Innocent? He had this murder entirely planned out. He even ran away and had a ticket to US ready for him" Frasier said.

"Then why leave everything behind?" Ciel asked.

"Sir, these were found in his briefcase" A detective came up to Frasier with a file. Ciel grabbed it and then flipped through it.

"He was going to US for a medical conference. If he really wanted to murder his wife then why do it the night before a big event? He's a doctor, he knows a lot more ways to kill someone than anyone else" Ciel said with a smile.

"Like you then, Ciel" Sebastian said and Ciel grinned. Having a medical degree and a license to practice had been an easy win for a demon.

"Also, according to your reports, no one from the neighbors even heard the sound of a gun shot" Ciel said.

"He might have used a silencer gun" Frasier pointed out.

"Why would a doctor keep a silencer gun in his house? He's supposed to save people, not kill them" Ciel argued.

"Is she always this frustrating?" Frasier asked Sebastian.

"I tend to let her do what she wants. She's always right" Sebastian replied.

Ciel had tuned out their conversation and returned to the living room. She scanned the floor area and then spotted something. She bent down and grabbed a set of keys from under the couch. They looked like motor cycle keys. Which doctor drove a motorcycle? All the doctors usually drove expensive cars around.

She dropped the keys into the evidence bags and was spotted by Frasier.

"Why are you giving a set of keys over to evidence?" He asked curiously.

"These are motorcycle keys. Which doctor drives a motorcycle? It might be the murderer's keys" Ciel replied.

"According to the report, the neighbors heard Mrs. Evans screaming her head off while having an argument with her husband. They called the police and Dr. Evans opened the door while the lock chain was still in place. He saw the police, panicked and jumped off the balcony. Luckily they live on the first floor so he landed safely on the ground and ran off" Sebastian said.

Ciel walked out of the bedroom and then into the balcony. Her shrewd eyes looked around and then down at the ground. Just then, she spotted a taxi stopping right outside the gate of the apartment building. A guy dressed in a biker gear got out and paid the driver. Then he headed to a white motorcycle that was parked in the front parking lot. He climbed on, started the motorcycle and then drove out the gate.

"Well that's rather peculiar" Ciel commented as she watched the gate shut.

As Ciel and Sebastian followed Frasier out, one of his assistants ran up to them.

"Sir, for the past few days, Dr. Evans has only called four people. One, his wife. Two, the hospital. Three Dr. Flora and four, Dr. Pooja"

"Keep watch on those three callers. He might call one of them for help. His phone was left on his bedside table so we can't trace him through that. Give me those two doctors addresses" Frasier said.

"Yes sir"

"We'll take your leave then. We'll return tomorrow to interrogate the suspects"

**Here begins the next arc in the story. Ciel is roped into her old job again. What do you guys think of the newest case?**


	13. Chapter 13

"You've been given a case? I thought you retired" Alois said and Claude nodded.

"Apparently Her Majesty would like me to take this case. Her detectives couldn't find any leads and her representative called me up" Ciel replied.

"So Dr. Evans killed his wife after a mega argument. The neighbors report the disturbance and police come to his doorstep. He opens the door, discovers the police and jumps off the balcony. He's on the run and nobody knows where he is" Klaus summarized.

"Exactly. Frasier seems convinced that Dr. Evans killed his wife but I don't think so. There's something else behind this. Something huge. I can't wait to find out what it is" Ciel said.

"You seem happy, the happiest than I've ever seen you" Alois commented.

"I don't know but working on another case brings a thrill in me. I feel like I'm finally using my brains again" Ciel replied.

"Maybe you should take your position again, mum" Elijah said looking up from the chessboard across the room. He was currently playing a game with Nicholas.

"Who's going to take care of you lot, then?" Ciel asked.

"Mom, I'm two months away from being a full adult demon. Nicholas and I can take care of Elijah just fine" Klaus replied.

"If you're taking up your job again then I should too. It would be just like old times" Alois said.

"What about Roslyn?" Sebastian walked into the room.

"She is old enough to take care of herself" Alois said.

"Or you can bring her here when we're going off on missions" Ciel suggested.

"I can take care of Roslyn, if you wish mother" Nicholas said and then smirked, moving his King piece. "Checkmate".

"I lost again? Damn it" Elijah said.

"You might have inherited my brains but the chess skills went to Nicholas" Ciel said.

"Remember when the Duke of York tried to get you to play a game with him?" Alois asked.

"Oh yes, it was most satisfying to beat him" Ciel replied.

"It's time for us to go. Frasier will be waiting for us" Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded and they set off. They met Frasier outside Dr. Flora's home. Frasier was with three other people.

"These three people are part of my team, Ciel. This is Fred Waterman" the man with blond hair and blue eyes that were hidden behind geeky glasses smiled at her. "Lisa Jones" the red head who had her hair pulled back into a ponytail nodded to Ciel. "And Terry Forbes" The guy with purple hair grinned at her.

"Since we need to interrogate suspects, I hope you don't mind if we split up" Frasier said.

"Oh I don't mind" Ciel replied and Sebastian nodded.

"Then you and Fred can go and interrogate Dr. Flora. Sebastian and I can go to Dr. Pooja and the hospital. As for Terry and Lisa, they will be doing research on the bank account and credit transfers on Dr. Evans" Frasier said.

"Not a problem, let's go Fred" Ciel said.

They walked up to the steps and knocked on Dr. Flora's home. She opened the door and smiled at Ciel and Fred.

"Ciel Michaelis, Fred Waterman, Her Majesty's Special Forces" Fred said.

"He's in the bedroom" Dr. Flora said quietly.

Ciel nodded and Fred pulled out two guns. He handed one to Ciel and they crept through the hallway silently. Ciel stopped at the door and motioned for Fred to go ahead. Fred slammed open the door and ran inside. Ciel followed and paused when she saw the bedroom was empty. Fred hurried to check inside the walkin closet and under the bed. Ciel checked the bathroom and spotted the open window, large enough for a thin man to crawl through.

"He's gone" Ciel said. She checked out the window and then saw there wasn't anyone on the street.

"He came to met yesterday at the hospital. He needed me to look over the speech he had made for the conference in US. He was researching on the repair of the spinal cord. I had edited his speech and kept the file in my locker. I was busy in an operation so I told him to take my keys and take the file. He knows where I keep my keys so he took the file" Dr. Flora explained.

"He's been speaking to you a lot according to our reports. Were you two just colleagues or something more?" Fred asked.

"You're wondering if we were having an affair? I'm just a colleague of his. I work in the same department as he does so I just help him out. That's it" She replied.

"The file that you gave him. What type of file was it?" Ciel asked.

"A normal file with results and his thesis. A red color file. Why do you ask about the file?"

"When we reached the scene, there was no red file in his bag or his desk. He didn't run away with anything. So where did that file go? Vanished, into thin air?" Ciel said.

Sebastian sighed as he seated himself into a chair next to Frasier. They were in the hospital ready to meet the head of department.

"Dr. Evans is a rather brilliant doctor. He's very intelligent and enjoys researching. I don't believe that he would kill his own wife" Dr. Dean said.

"What do you know about his personal life?" Frasier asked.

"I have almost three hundred doctors in this hospital and thirty of them are in my department. There are nurses, cleaners, receptionists, experts and many other people. I don't really investigate their personal lives. Here we focus on saving lives, not gossiping about people" Dr. Dean replied.

"I would like to ask you to increase security around here. I'm pretty sure Dr. Dean will return to the hospital" Frasier said.

"Don't worry, if I get to know anything, I will let you know"

Later on, they went to see Dr. Pooja. She was a young girl of eighteen and Dr. Evans personal assistant.

"I don't really know about Dr. Evans. I went home early at three and went back to my apartment. So until now, I have no idea about him" She said.

"Are you sure? You didn't even talk to him on the phone?" Frasier asked.

"No"

"What kind of research was he doing?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't know anything about that. The only one who would know that would be Dr. Flora since she's in the same department as he is or even the head of department Dr. Dean. I just prepare his files for the day and other small jobs before going on my shift" She replied.

"So what is his personality like?" Frasier asked.

"He doesn't treat you like an employee, he treats you like a friend" Pooja replied.

"Was there something more going on between you two?" Frasier asked.

"No, not at all. Why are you asking that?"

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Sebastian asked.

"Last night at three in the morning. He called me and said he was in trouble and that he needed money. He told me to bring some money to the hospital and when he was nearby he would phone me and take the money" Pooja replied.

Just then her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

Sebastian watched her carefully. Her expression fell for a moment and then whirled up into a smile.

"I need to go. There's an emergency at room 402. I hope you understand" She got up and rushed off.

"That was a call from Dr. Evans. She's gone to meet him. We follow her and we find Dr. Evans" Frasier said standing up.

They walked and then began looking for Dr. Pooja. They found her in the reception. Pooja seemed frantic and then her eyes focused on something. Frasier and Sebastian turned. They spotted Dr. Evans and he began running.

"Sebastian, take the back hallway. I'll follow him directly" Frasier said.

They ran after Dr. Evans as fast as they could. Frasier chased him out the doors of the hospital and Dr. Evans banged into someone making papers fly from his arms. He was lost among the crowd and Frasier stopped the pick up the papers on the ground.

**This was a rather abrupt ending but there's huge revelations coming up in the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think! The new cover photo is Klaus**

**Onyxinlife**


	14. Chapter 14

"You lied to us. It means you're also an accomplice in this case" Frasier said.

"Dr. Evans hasn't murdered anyone. He's innocent, someone's trying to trap him" Dr. Pooja said.

"Who the criminal is, is something we have to decide. Not you" Frasier said.

"Just listen to me. Dr. Evans can't do something like this. I would help him anytime, any day" Dr. Pooja said.

"How can you be so sure that he hasn't done anything?" Frasier asked.

"That would mean that she knows who the murderer is or maybe she had killed Mrs. Evans" Sebastian pointed out.

"No, that's not it. I haven't killed her"

"Then who's the killer?" Frasier asked slamming his fist on the desk.

"Tell us then, how was Dr. Evans and his wife's relationship?" Sebastian asked.

"Dr. Evans's wife used to whine and complain a lot. Despite all that, Dr. Evans loved his wife. I used to think that Dr. Evans might even divorce her because of her behavior. I used to think that maybe his attention might shift to me rather than his wife" her expression became wistful before frowning. "But fate didn't turn to me. He loved her too much to let her go. Dr. Evans would never kill his wife. Never".

Ciel gaped at the central office of Her Majesty's Special Forces. It was large, spacious and very modern. There were five chairs around the circular table. One had a laptop and external hard drive in front of it so Ciel assumed the chair to be Fred's. One side of the table with two chairs was lined with round marks left by hot coffee mugs and Lisa seated herself in one of the chairs.

"You'll sit here, Ciel, Sebastian" Frasier said pointing to the two vacant chairs.

Ciel seated herself but then spotted Terry putting up photos of the victim and the suspects. Fred began making coffee for all of them while Sebastian remained standing. Ciel got up and headed over to the photos. She examined them carefully while Frasier began summarizing what they had found out.

"One thing in here is difficult to understand. Dr. Flora had given Dr. Evans a file but when he ran from his home, there was no file in his hands or on his person. Then Sebastian and I saw him with a file in his hands in the hospital. Where did that file come from? Why'd he come to the hospital? According to these pages, there's nothing about his research in them so why have the file in the first place?" Frasier took his seat next to Lisa. Ciel sat down and began reading the papers.

"For money?" Fred suggested.

"He could've called Pooja for money anywhere. But he called her in the hospital. Why?" Frasier said.

"These papers he's left behind are Dr. Flora's research, not his own. All these case papers you found are about cancer patients. These cancer patients have all been given one drug called MVX" Ciel said with a frown.

"What is MVX?" Terry asked.

"It is a drug that is used as a tranquilizer for dogs and a painkiller for those dogs who have rabies. This drug is not for humans. I do remember that in Africa there were doctors who tried to use this medicine but when the hospitals found out, it became a very large lawsuit. I think that Dr. Flora is part of this illegal drug testing and she's giving her patients MVX. Dr. Evans got Dr. Flora's research by accident. The killer wanted that file back and maybe Mrs. Evans interrupted him. The killer kills Mrs. Evans, took the file and ran off. Dr. Evans found out about this and ran off. Now he's trying to find the truth" Ciel replied.

"Sir, there's a call coming in Dr. Flora's phone" Fred said and he pressed a key on the laptop. Two voices, obviously Dr. Evans and Dr. Flora's rang throughout the room.

_"Evans, where are you?" _

_"I know what you were going to do, Flora" _

_"What are you talking about? I didn't call the police on you. Why'd you run off anyway?" _

_"Don't try to be so innocent. I'm not talking about the police. I'm talking about the file" _

_"You've made a mistake, Evans. Why don't we meet?"_

_"So that you can call the police or you can call someone to kill me off?" _

_"I don't understand what you're trying to say. Just meet me" _

_"Fine, Royal Palace hotel parking at three" _

"Let's go guys" Frasier said.

Ciel sat quietly in the parking lot. All of them were currently seated in the car near the entrance of the lot. A taxi came in and stopped. Dr. Flora got out and paid the driver. The taxi went off and Dr. Evans came into view.

"I understand your whole game, Flora" Dr. Evans said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the one who had Dorothy killed"

"What would I get by killing your wife?" Flora asked.

"Because then you kill off your cancer patients using MVX. So then after they die, you take their body tissue and send it off to be cultured. I also an avid researcher but I would never do something like this. I took your other file by accident and then found out about this all. That file could have got you in trouble so you hired a man to kill me and get the file back"

There was a roar of a motorcycle and a guy rode into the parking lot. He stopped a few feet away from Flora and Evans.

"The same motorbike" Ciel said and Frasier glanced at her. "That's the killer, Frasier" Ciel looked at Frasier who nodded.

They all got out of the car with their guns. The guy on the motorbike pulled out a gun and aimed it at Evans. Flora and Evans ran to take cover while Ciel and the rest began shooting at the guy. He ducked and rode his bike around the parked cars, still shooting at them. Evans and Flora attempted to escape but the guy shot at them as well. Ciel heard the scream and turned around. The guy had shot Flora who collapsed onto the ground.

The guy roared off and Evans ran towards the exit. A car came into the lot and impacted with Evans, throwing him into the air. Evans fell to the ground and Ciel winced when she heard the crack of breaking bones. Ciel hurried to check on Flora who was already dead. Dr. Evans meanwhile was still breathing and was rushed to the hospital immediately.

"We still need to catch the killer. Dr. Evans found out about Flora's research and she calls him out alone so the killer could kill him off and she could get her file back. However, she was killed in the process" Lisa said.

"But we still need to find out who's behind all this" Frasier said.

"The MVX was given to the patients in two doses. One when they were admitted and the other after five days. Those patients died after twelve hours. There is still one patient who hasn't been given the second dose. The second dose must have already been given to him. Where does the body go after death?" Ciel said.

"Autopsy and then the morgue" Terry replied.

"Where is the body examined?" Ciel asked.

"Autopsy" Lisa replied.

"Which is exactly where those body tissues are taken and fermented. We'll catch the head of this research plan there" Ciel said and then smiled. She had a great plan in mind.


	15. Chapter 15

"Send the body to autopsy" Dr. Dean said to the nurse.

He entered the autopsy and then smiled. Yet another cancer patient and yet another step forward in their research. He dressed in scrubs before entering the room.

"Too bad Dr. Flora was killed by you, Arvin. She was a rather good researcher in all of this" Dr. Dean said.

"It was an accident" Arvin replied.

"She made a huge mistake by mixing up the files. She paid the price" Dean said.

"She told me just in time but I couldn't kill Evans. I killed his wife instead" Arvin replied.

"So how do we shut Evans's mouth? He can't move from his bed. Just give him two doses of MVX and he'll be gone forever" Dean said.

"Your game is over, Dean" Ciel said.

The body bag was torn open and Ciel smiled at the shock on Dean and Arvin's faces. Arvin's recovered from him shock and his hands clamped around Ciel's throat, attempting to choke her. Ciel smirked since she didn't really need to breathe but her eyes widened when she saw the instrument Dean was holding at her patched eye. He was trying to gouge her eye out. Ciel's hand shot out to stop him and she used her demonic strength to fling them off her.

They fell against the wall and Ciel got off the table. She pushed the table and it slammed Arvin against the wall, causing him to loose consciousness. Frasier ran into the room with the rest who took over the situation. Ciel smiled when she saw both of them carted off in police cars.

"They should be ashamed of themselves. Doctors are supposed to save lives not kill people off" Ciel said to Frasier as they watched the cars disappear down the road.

"Why didn't you become a practicing doctor then?" Frasier asked.

"I do have a licence to practice. However, I just wanted to challenge myself by majoring in medicine. I have a family and I don't think I would ever let go of my business" Ciel replied.

"Her Majesty is on the phone, sir" Terry said handing the phone to Frasier. Ciel smiled at him and he winked at her.

"Her Majesty is grateful for your help. She is extending her invitation for you to join our group and be our second in command" Frasier said after a few minutes.

"I'll have to think about it. It's not my own decision but my entire family should be involved in this" Frasier said.

A little ways away, Sebastian was waiting for Ciel in his car. Fred and Terry were standing near their own car and talking amongst themselves.

"She's really sexy and smart. Beauty and brains" Terry said.

"She's married. But I have to admit I've never seen a woman fight the way she does. I was surprised with her plan and shocked that she actually wanted to be in the body bag. If that's what she's like, what are her kids like?" Fred said.

"Who's that?" Terry said as a motorcycle came into view.

"Nicholas?" Ciel said as the motorcycle stopped and the driver took his helmet off.

"There is an emergency at the house, mother. I believe you and father are needed" Nicholas said.

"That's her kid? He looks like the father's twin brother" Terry said.

"I'll have to leave, Frasier. I will call you later in the week for my decision" Ciel said.

She got into the car and drove back with Sebastian. She wondered what had happened. Did someone attack the house? Were her kids in danger? They stopped outside the house and Ciel walked inside apprehensively. She stopped when she spotted Klaus in the kitchen holding ice to several of the bruises on his face that were healing slowly.

"What happened to you?" Ciel asked running inside and cupping her son's face.

"Jonathan went out of control" Elijah replied. He was seated next to Klaus cleaning up the blood on his brother's hands and arms.

"How?" Sebastian asked walking into the room.

"Elijah was drinking blood from the fridge in the basement. I was there with Jonathan playing video games. Elijah spilled a little and that sent Jonathan into a frenzy. I tried to stop him while Elijah cleaned up the mess. Nicholas calmed Jonathan down and left him in his room" Klaus replied.

"Elijah, you should be more careful especially around Jonathan" Ciel scolded.

"How is Jonathan?" Sebastian asked.

"He feels guilty that he attacked the one person he never wanted to attack. You should go talk to him, Klaus" Nicholas replied.

"I will once Elijah's finished" Klaus said and then set down the ice pack. Ciel was relieved to see that his bruises were nearly gone. Elijah finished up his ministrations and then let Klaus go.

Klaus walked up the stairs and then opened the door to Jonathan's room. Jonathan was lying down on his bed, his back facing Klaus. Klaus closed the door and then sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached out and threaded his fingers through Jonathan's. Jonathan clutched at Klaus's hand like it was a lifeline.

"I don't blame you for anything. I've lost control many times than I can count. It's normal" Klaus spoke.

"But I hurt you" Jonathan mumbled.

"It's okay" Klaus said.

He lied down next to Jonathan and then wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him to his chest. They lied together, spooning, listening to each other's heartbeats. Klaus kissed Jonathan's neck before closing his eyes to breath in the scent of his lover. Jonathan smiled before closing his eyes, relishing the closeness.

Nicholas sat outside on the porch swing texting. Ciel giggled when her son smiled and then his fingers rapidly flew over the keyboard of his Blackberry to reply whoever he was talking to.

"I've never seen him so attached to a technological device before" Sebastian commented. He wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her against his chest.

"I think our Nick's finally found love. I wonder who she is" Ciel said.

"Maybe it's a he. I mean, Klaus hasn't come out to us yet but the noises that come his room at night aren't exactly discreet" Sebastian replied.

"I do think it's a girl. He leaves his phone in the kitchen many times and it flashes with the name Ellen as caller ID" Ciel said.

"I wonder if we'll be able to see this Ellen any time soon" Sebastian said.

"You know how Nicholas is. He gets to know a person before doing anything further. I think they're just being friends and then maybe we'll get to relationship stage later" Ciel replied.

"I wonder when Roslyn will confess to Elijah"

"I doubt she will. She's too shy. It's up to Elijah to realize how Roslyn feels. I doubt he feels anything for her. He loves his books too much" Ciel replied.

"I feel awkward thinking about my sons romantic lives" Sebastian commented.

"I find it rather cute that you find it awkward" Ciel turned in his arms and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You find everything about me cute, remember?" Sebastian smirked.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, buddy. You might have those hot abs and muscular arms but that doesn't mean that you can have me" Ciel moved out of his arms and stuck her tongue out.

"I have a lot more than that darling" Sebastian captured her and Ciel blushed when she felt a certain hardness pressing against her thigh.

"How do we remedy this situation?" She asked teasingly rubbing against Sebastian.

Sebastian growled and then picked her up bridal style. "I know exactly how".

Ciel gasped when he ran up the stairs into their bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He smirked and leaned over and tore off her eyepatch with his teeth.

"I've always had a fetish for that" Ciel commented.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Someone to tear my clothes off with their teeth" Ciel replied and Sebastian groaned.

She gasped in pleasure when he tore off her maxi dress with his sharp teeth, leaving kisses as he went.

"I love you. So much" Ciel gasped out.

"Me too, darling. Me too"

**This chapter was written in the train over the weekend while listening to Kuroshitsuji soundtrack. Wow I'm such an anime nerd. So here you go, the conclusion of the case with some romance and sex. To all those people who reviewed or favorited or even put alerts on this story, thank you! **

**Onyxinlife**


	16. Chapter 16

"So is everyone in agreement? I'm going to join Her Majesty's Special Forces" Ciel said.

"You should go for it, mom" Klaus said.

"Just be careful" Sebastian said.

"Best of luck!" Elijah said.

"We'll always be behind you if you need anything, mother" Nicholas said.

"Thanks everyone" Ciel said with a large smile.

She headed to the headquarters of Her Majesty's Special Forces and was presented with her badge and gun. Frasier seemed happy that she had joined. Ciel stared at the gun in wonder and then tucked it into her belt.

"It's been a long time since I've held a gun" Ciel commented and Frasier chuckled.

"What I saw in the CCTV footage of the autopsy room shows that you still have that instinct and strength that you had when you were the Queen's Guard Dog" Frasier said.

"I can't wait to get cracking on the newest case" Ciel said.

"This is a rather unusual case even by our standards" Frasier said.

They entered the meeting room where the rest were waiting. Terry let out a low whistle and Fred nudged him. Ciel sat down and crossed her legs. She was dressed in her usual shorts and a shirt with converse. She had had her hair cut into the same boyish style that suited her. It made her look more like Klaus but her feminine features usually stood out when she had shorter hair.

"This is a case about the death of a maid. This maid worked for Mr. Darren Smith and his wife Annie. Everyday the maid, Aisha, would come to their house at ten in the morning and clean. After cleaning she cooked lunch and by three in the afternoon, Darren and Annie would return from their jobs. They would pay Aisha for the day and she would leave" Frasier began.

"Can I have the file?" Ciel asked holding out her hand.

Frasier nodded and passed the file. Terry took the file and then handed it to Ciel. Ciel smiled in thanks and began reading the report.

"This morning, however, was a different story. Aisha wanted to take advantage of the time she had. She came early at nine and discovered that there was no one home. She was happy and phoned her boyfriend. Her boyfriend says she told him that there was no one home and that he should come over. Her boyfriend was on call with her when she said she heard something strange" Frasier continued.

"There was someone in the house?" Lisa asked.

"She seemed to be scared over the phone. Her boyfriend said she said the word 'bathroom' and then began screaming about blood. He heard a choking sound and then silence. Then he called the police" Frasier replied.

"So she saw something and died from shock?" Fred asked.

"Yes, Darren left at eight because of a business trip. Annie was at her sister's home since yesterday night" Frasier replied.

"Let's get to the scene of the crime then" Terry said standing up.

Annie was beautiful. She was curvy with blue eyes and blond hair. Her blue eyes were wide with shock and her hands were clenched into fists. Frasier sighed as he ordered his team to search the apartment for anything suspicious. Ciel entered the bathroom and then a strong scent of cleaner mixed with blood hit her heightened sense of smell. She ducked out of the bathroom and when to the en-suite bathroom in the master bedroom. No cleaner and no scent of blood.

"According to Annie who's in the next room with her sister, Aisha suffered from a mental condition which causes her to see hallucinations. She must have hallucinated something and died. Case closed" Frasier said.

"No. Can you smell the cleaner in this room? It seems like this bathroom has been cleaned recently. The other bathroom in this apartment hasn't been cleaned. Something's wrong" Ciel said.

"I know how we can find out" Fred produced a spray of Luminol. He sprayed it over the bathtub, mirrors, walls, floor and shower door. In two minutes, Ciel gaped at the bloodstains all over the floor, walls and shower. There were also bloody footprints going in and out of the bathroom.

"So there was a murder done here. Darren had killed someone. Aisha saw him and died with shock. Now, Darren is on a business trip and escaped" Frasier said.

"Sir, a knife is missing from the kitchen. I checked the entire house but there was no stray knife anywhere" Lisa reported.

"So Darren killed someone with a knife that's when Aisha came in. He ran to his bedroom to hide and after Aisha's death, he came into the bathroom, cleaned everything and dragged whoever he killed, out" Frasier concluded.

"Did anyone see Darren going out? Has Darren even reached his destination?" Ciel asked.

"Fred, call up Mr. Timothy, Darren's business partner. Ask him whether Darren's arrived or not" Frasier said.

"Yes sir"

"Lisa, go ask the neighbors if they've seen Darren leave the apartment building or not" Frasier said.

"I want to speak to Annie and her sister" Ciel said.

"Terry, you're with Ciel. Lisa, I'll come with you. Fred after you're done calling, go and tap into the phones of Annie, his sister and Darren himself. Find bank records as well" Frasier said.

Ciel walked into the sitting room, not bothering to see whether Terry was following her or not. She introduced herself to Annie and her sister Mona and sat down.

"Ciel, Fred says that Darren wasn't even on the flight for his business trip" Terry reported.

"One, Darren never got to his destination. Two, there is blood in your bathroom that had been carelessly cleaned up-" Ciel's phone began ringing and she excused herself.

"Yes, Frasier?"

"The night guard saw Darren leave at eight am. The woman living in Apartment 402 saw him leave with two large suitcases. Darren left with a taxi cab" Frasier replied.

"Thank you"

Ciel tucked her phone back into her pocket and then turned back to Annie and Mona.

"Lastly, if Darren was only going for a two day business trip, why did he take two large suitcases with him? All these observations show clearly that Darren killed someone, stuffed the body in the suitcases and ran off" Ciel finished.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mona stood up, her eyes blazing. "My brother in law would never do such a thing. You have no idea who my husband is, do you? If you don't stop making accusations like this then I'll have to call him up".

Ciel smirked and stood up. She knew how easy it was to rely on your husband. Ciel hated women like Mona. Mona probably always complained to her husband and was never able to stand on her own two feet. She was the type of woman Ciel always tried never to be like. However, this silly woman didn't know what Ciel was capable of.

"Want to say that again? Because after receiving a threat, I do my work twice as efficiently" Ciel said.

"How dare you?-" "Please, madam, we're just trying to do our jobs" Terry interjected and Ciel glanced at him.

Mona calmed down and Ciel decided to speak to Annie privately while Terry questioned Mona.

"Did anyone threaten Darren? Or did anyone have an enmity towards him?" Ciel asked.

"Mohammed Khan. We had taken a loan from him of around £2 million. We had financial difficulties" Annie replied.

"Thank you" Ciel stood up and then walked out of the room.

She headed towards the bathroom and the smell of blood hit her nostrils. She furrowed her eyebrows and then stopped at the shower door. The Luminol was glowing and it had a distinct handprint. She placed her hand against the print and then dragged it down.

"This person was murdered in the shower?" Ciel asked herself and then glanced at the bathtub and walls.

**Another chapter is finally up. I'm really slow at writing this fic and lot's of others as well. One reviewer asked me if I could make a Pregnant Ciel arc. Well… I do agree that it would be interesting to write about that. I am doing my own research on this subject and will start writing about this. If anyone has any ideas on how to write this or any suggestions… please PM or review. **

**Thank you!**

**Onyxinlife**


	17. Chapter 17

"Were you the one who saw Darren leave the premises?" Ciel asked.

The woman who had seen Darren leave, Lily, was thirty with long dark hair and brown eyes. Her ebony black dog, Blackie, sat quietly beside her as Ciel asked the questions.

"I saw him leave with two large suitcases" Lily replied.

"Do you notice anything unusual about Darren or his family?" Ciel asked and Terry began writing down the witness statement.

"They've always been a little unusual. His wife works at an office, which is all the way in East London while their home is in Ealing. Sometimes a fierce Muslim man comes to their home. I even heard him threaten Darren once or twice. The only one who seems normal is Annie's sister Mona. Mona usually comes by the apartment when they aren't home to drop off food or other things. She's married to a rich man too" Lily replied.

"Did you notice anything unusual about Darren this morning?" Ciel asked.

"He was dressed in a long coat and hat but that's normal for him. He catches colds easily. He never speaks to me but he's rather friendly to my dog. Blackie usually runs to Darren whenever he sees him. But this morning, my dog actually barked at Darren. That was really weird" Lily replied.

"Thank you very much" Ciel said and Lily left them.

"It's obvious. Blackie smelt the dead body in the bags and barked" Terry said.

"You should stop jumping to conclusions. Until some clear proof is found, I never bring out a theory on the case" Ciel said and Terry flinched at the stern look she was giving him.

They returned to HQ where Frasier collected their findings.

"So far, Darren was seen leaving with two large suitcases which he loaded onto a taxi and drove off. Luckily the night guard has a rather sharp memory so he remembered the taxi number. Fred is tracking the taxi as we speak. We have no other leads so we need to see where Darren went in that taxi and how he disposed with the dead bodies"

"I have a theory I want to put forward. I have a suspicion on Mona" Ciel said.

"Ciel, just because you don't like doesn't mean you can put something like this on the table" Frasier said.

"If you check the bank records we found, Frasier, you can clearly see that Mona has been paying £40000 monthly into her brother in law's account. There is something going on here that we don't see" Ciel said.

"Blackmail?" Lisa asked.

"Mona threatened me that her husband had connections somewhere. She seemed to be angry but she believed in those connections that her husband has. She seemed scared of them as well. Why would someone who was this much confident, let a person like Darren walk over her?" Ciel explained.

"There was something that Mona didn't want her husband to find out" Terry realized.

"Something that Darren found out" Ciel finished.

"It makes sense" Frasier agreed.

"According to Mohammed Khan, Darren used to pay him £40000 hard cash every fifteen days to pay off his loan" Terry said.

"Sir, found the taxi's stop point. He stopped by a petrol station which had a deli as well" Fred reported.

"Let's go, team" Frasier said.

At the deli...

"Yes sir, this guy came in. He ate a sandwich and he had a fight with a waiter because the waiter served him the wrong dish. Then he asked me for the way to the bathroom. I showed him the way and then I never saw him again" The cashier at the petrol station said.

"Thanks" Frasier said.

"The guy managing the parking spots said that Darren stopped the taxi, pulled out the bags and then loaded them into a black Mercedes. The strange thing was that someone else entirely had driven the car and left.

"Darren seems to have vanished into thin air" Lisa reported.

"Why did he do all this? Its like he's 'I'm the criminal, look at me!'" Ciel paused. "I think I just figured something out. I'm going to the bathroom".

She raced off. Terry and Frasier chased after her. She entered the guy's washroom and then came right out. She paused before grabbing the trashcan and upending it.

"What are you doing?" Frasier asked.

Ciel dug through the trash before bringing out a long coat, hat and fake beard. She held it up with a smile.

"That guy wasn't Darren. It was someone dressed as Darren. That person fought with the waiter to catch attention to himself and to let Darren take the blame. Darren was murdered, packed into those two suitcases and dragged all the way here. Whoever this person was, disguised himself as well and he could to throw us off. He changed out of his disguise, put the suitcases in the car and drove off" Ciel said.

"So who is this person?" Frasier asked.

"Mohammed Khan used to get hard cash every fifteen days" Fred said, back at HQ.

"So we can say that maybe Mona and Darren were having an affair. That's why she was giving money to him" Frasier said.

"Annie had a job quite far away from home. Mona used to come to their home unannounced. The perfect way to cheat with your wife's husband" Terry said.

"So what is the motive for killing Darren?" Lisa asked.

"His wife found out and killed him or had him killed. Or maybe Mona's husband killed Darren" Terry replied.

"Mona's husband is rich and influential. He could do something like this" Frasier agreed.

"Why did the woman who saw Darren leave say that Mona comes when no one's home. She might have been having an affair with someone else, and one day Darren found out. He decided to blackmail her and Mona killed him" Ciel said.

"No, I don't think so" Frasier said.

"I think so. There is a way I can prove this" Ciel said.

The next day, all of them went to Mona's home. Terry's phone rang and he walked a little ways away to speak to whoever it was. He returned with a sad smile.

"Sir, I won't be able to report on duty tomorrow. I have some personal work I have to do" Terry said.

"It's okay, Ciel will replace you" Frasier said and Ciel sent Terry a smile.

As they walked through the large garden that made up half of Mona's husband's estate, Ciel picked up Lisa, Terry and Fred whispering together.

_"Whose call was it, Terry?"_

_"The doctor, Lisa. He said my appointment was tomorrow" _

_"I thought after a year, you didn't have to go to a doctor anymore"_

_"I have to go for tomorrow so he can check me over. I'll be fine" _

_"Be careful, Terry" _

_"I'll be fine, Fred"_

"Doctor? Checking?" Ciel asked herself and then shrugged. It wasn't any of her business.

They entered the house and were seated on couches when Annie and Mona came in.

"We've found out about the killer. We were just on our way to catch him and decided to inform you" Frasier said and Mona glanced up sharply which Ciel caught easily.

They waited outside and spotted Mona leaving in a taxi.

"Let's go" Frasier said.

Mona led them straight to the killer who turned out to be her boyfriend Harry. Both were arrested to immediately. Annie swore never to forgive her sister ever. Ciel watched them go and then saw Terry speaking quietly to someone on the phone. He seemed to have a worried look on his face and then smiled sadly.

"Terry, is something wrong?" Ciel asked quietly.

"I have to go to the doctor's tomorrow. I'm deathly afraid of them" Terry replied.

"Would you mind telling me why?" Ciel asked.

"I'm a transsexual female. I had my surgeries done three years ago. I have to go for a check-up tomorrow which I'm afraid of" Terry replied.

"Oh" Ciel looked away from him.

"I'm not a weirdo. If you find a problem because of working with me then please tell sir to put you with Fred at all times. I don't mind" Terry said.

"I don't mind whatever you are. It doesn't matter. What matters is in here" Ciel pointed to his heart. "And in here" Ciel pointed to his temple.

She turned and walked away to speak with Frasier. Terry watched her go with a small smile on his face. Ciel had to be the most kindest and most accepting person he had ever met. He could feel alive around her. She brought out the best in him and everyone else which he loved more than anything.

_Am I falling for her? _


	18. Chapter 18

"Elijah, did you finish off all the blood bags? I need to know if I should put in another order" Ciel asked.

"I've got five left" Elijah replied.

"I'll order another box full. Where are Klaus and Jonathan?"

"In the garden playing football, mother" Nicholas replied.

"And your father?" Ciel asked.

"Right here, my darling" Sebastian said as he walked through the door.

"I should go. I am meeting a friend in an hour" Nicholas left.

"I'm hungry. I'll go have a blood bag" Elijah said.

"Can you bring me one? I'm having a desire to drink some blood" Ciel asked.

She sipped from the blood bag as she read her book. Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows when he realized she had finished off the blood bag in ten minutes. Full grown demons never drank blood, unless... Sebastian started. Ciel noticed this and placed her book on the table.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"How could you drink all that?" he pointed to the bag.

"I just felt like drinking that" Ciel replied.

"The last time you drank blood was when..." "When I was pregnant" Ciel realized.

The empty blood bag fell from her hands and she automatically placed her hands over her flat stomach. Sebastian came closer and saw Ciel was in full-blown panic.

"Let me just see if you are, Ciel. Don't worry about a thing" Sebastian removed her hands and then placed his own against her stomach. He closed his eyes and then furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well?" Ciel asked after a few minutes.

"I don't hear a heartbeat but I do feel something. It must be just a week old" Sebastian replied.

"So I'm pregnant? Again? Oh my god, this is amazing!" Ciel threw herself into Sebastian's arms who caught her into a hug.

"You need to be careful. You might hurt our child" Sebastian cautioned once Ciel pulled away from him.

"I know. I've been pregnant four times already" Ciel said.

"Please do not remind me about Adrianna" Sebastian said with a frown.

"Sebastian, I didn't mean to bring her up. I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault" Ciel said grabbing his hand.

_"Klaus don't run so fast!" Sebastian called out but he answered by his son's laughter. _

_"I'm coming right down. He'll behave once he sees me" Ciel said. _

_Sebastian spotted the rattle and opened his mouth to stop Ciel. Too late. Ciel stepped on the rattle and slipped. _

_"Ciel!" _

"It was my fault. I should have seen Klaus's toy a mile away. You tripped over it and fell down the stairs. You had a miscarriage because of me" Sebastian said.

"Adrianna was never meant for us. We have a fourth child now. Be happy for that. Adrianna would want that too" Ciel wrapped her arms around Sebastian and hugged him.

"You're right" Sebastian sighed as he felt the growing fetus inside his lovely wife.

"I think I'm hungry for another blood bag" Ciel said and her stomach growled.

"Let's go and tell the kids. They'll all be in the basement, I'm sure" Sebastian said.

They got to the basement to find Elijah, Klaus and Nicholas playing a game. Nicholas had already left to meet his mysterious friend who everyone pretended not to be curious about.

"We have an announcement to make" Sebastian said.

"Later, dad. I'm beating the crap out of 'Lijah" Klaus replied.

"Pause the game and listen to your father" Ciel said sternly.

They all obeyed and Sebastian continued. "We're having another baby".

"What?" Elijah was beaming.

"Again?" Klaus asked, rolling his eyes.

"Congratulations" Jonathan said.

"Thank you Jonathan. Elijah, the baby is only a week old. We just found out a few minutes ago" Ciel said.

"I'll text Nick about this" Elijah had his phone in hands in a second and was rapidly texting Nicholas.

Nicholas nearly choked on his tea when he read the text. Ellen glanced worriedly over at him as he rapidly texted back.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Ellen asked.

"My little brother just texted me that my mother is pregnant" Nicholas replied.

"Really? That's great! Congrats to your mom and dad" Ellen said.

"Another sibling to look after, wonderful" Nicholas said rolling his eyes.

"I'd love to have a sibling of my own. I'm just a single child with my widowed mom. It would be nice to have a big family like yours" Ellen said.

Nicholas smiled and then spotted a few girls glaring at Ellen. He furrowed her eyebrows, making Ellen wonder what he was looking at. She turned and then blanched when she saw the glares directed at her.

"Do you know those girls? Nicholas asked, narrowing his burgundy eyes.

"Yeah. Remember when I told you that my best friend left me because she thought I was taking her crush away from her? Well that's her, the blond with her new friends" Ellen replied.

"Just ignore them. They're just jealous that you're stronger than them and better than them" Nicholas said.

Ellen blushed, a dark red that stained her pale cheeks and made her look so impossibly adorable that Nicholas just wanted to kiss her. She smiled shyly at Nicholas which made the blond at the other table stand up with a screech of her chair.

"You stupid bitch!" The blond slapped Ellen right on the face.

"Hey!" Nicholas's arm reached out and grabbed the blond by the wrist.

"Reina, what did you do that for?" Ellen asked, clutching her red, swollen cheek.

"You took away Mr. Barrymore and now you're taking away Nicholas Michaelis from me. How dare you!"

"Honey, I was never yours to begin with" Nicholas pushed Reina way from him making her teeter on those ridiculous high heels.

"Ellen's been my girlfriend right from the start, even before I came to this school. So back off and leave her alone. Unless you want my wrath" Nicholas's eyes flashed for a second making Reina stumble away from him.

Nicholas took Ellen's hand and dragged her out of the cafe. Ellen was eerily silent until their reached a park. Nicholas let go of her and Ellen stared down at the ground, her cheek still a little red.

"You didn't have to tell her I was your girlfriend" Ellen spoke up after a couple of minutes.

Nicholas could feel his heart beating. "Would it be bad if I said I wanted you to be my girlfriend?".

Ellen's head snapped up and she stared at him in shock. Nicholas smiled and Ellen could feel her heartbeat start up at a rapid pace. The most handsome guy in her year wanted to date her. She was just plain boring Ellen but he actually wanted to date her.

"No, it wouldn't. I would like it. Very much" Ellen smiled when Nicholas let out a relieved sigh.

Then she was in his arms and he was giving her the softest kiss she had ever received. At first it was awkward. They bumped noses and foreheads. Their lips connected like two pieces of a puzzle and Nicholas tilted his head and Ellen could feel warmth enter through her until the tips of her toes. They parted and Nicholas pulled her up into a hug.

"Thank you" He whispered. Ellen simply clutched at his shirt in response.

**So here we have the first chapter of the pregnancy arc… I still feel like I failed in writing this chapter. Tell me what you guys think. **

**Onyxinlife**


	19. Chapter 19

_Three weeks later…_

"Dad seems to be moping and Mom's just trying to cheer him up. Why are they both so gloomy?" Elijah asked.

"It is their business and we should not interfere" Nicholas replied before moving his bishop and claiming Jonathan's pawn.

"Not interfere my ass. Elijah should know the reason. So should Jonathan" Klaus said.

"Mother and Father do not wish to bring it up. Neither should we" Nicholas pointed out.

"What's the reason then? Shouldn't they both be happy that Mom's pregnant with a girl? I always wanted a sister" Elijah frowned.

"We should have had a little sister. You should have had an older sister" Nicholas said.

"Wait, what?" Elijah asked.

"Mom was pregnant after me. This time, Dad saw it was a girl. Then Mom had a miscarriage. Dad thought it was all his fault and now that they're having a girl, they're scared of losing her" Klaus replied.

"So that's why they're so quiet and depressed. What happened once can't happen twice" Jonathan said.

They heard a choking sound and ran towards the sound. Nicholas got to his mother's study first and found her choking out blood.

"Sebas- Sebastian" Ciel gurgled out as blood poured out from her mouth.

"Klaus, call Father! Quickly!" Nicholas shouted and he caught Ciel before she could fall off her chair.

"Jonathan, Elijah get me a bucket and start cleaning up the mess" Nicholas ordered.

Ciel slumped against Nicholas's chest and Sebastian came running into the room, Klaus at his heels.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked kneeling and taking Ciel in his arms. Elijah brought the bucket and Ciel threw up some more blood. Nicholas winced as the blood splashed against the inside of the bucket.

"I don't know. We heard a noise from here and came here to find her throwing up blood" Klaus replied.

"Ciel? Ciel, look into my eyes" Sebastian said lifting Ciel's head. Ciel's eyes drooped before falling shut.

"Is she tired? Demons never tire" Elijah exclaimed incredulously.

"Nicholas, finished cleaning up in here with the rest. I'll take your mother upstairs. Elijah, call Alois and Claude. Claude might know better about what's happening. Jonathan, bring the bucket with you upstairs" Sebastian said.

He picked his wife up, bridal style and headed up the stairs with Jonathan. Nicholas could feel his hands shaking as he picked up the documents on the desk and placed them in the desk drawers, away from harm. He was afraid, deathly afraid. What was going to happen to his mother?

"She'll be fine, right?" Elijah asked glancing at his older brothers with fear in his eyes.

Nicholas stayed silent. Klaus glanced at Nicholas and then nodded.

"She'll be just fine. She's been through worse than this. She'll survive. We'll survive" Klaus said with absolute conviction but Nicholas could see the doubt in his eyes.

Upstairs, Sebastian had changed and tucked Ciel into bed. She was breathing deeply with her eyes shut as if asleep. Jonathan had taken the bloody clothes away to be destroyed and Sebastian had told him to help the rest downstairs. He placed a hand on Ciel's abdomen and closed his eyes. He could feel the foetus in her womb, which made him breathe a sigh of relief. Ciel's reaction had not affected the child at all.

An hour later, Alois, Claude and Roslyn arrived. Ciel still had not awoken and Claude checked her carefully.

"She is in a coma" Claude announced after a few minutes.

"How can demons be in a coma? That's impossible!" Klaus exclaimed.

"I won't be able to explain but I know someone who can. I can call him up if you wish" Claude said to Sebastian.

"Call whoever it is" Sebastian replied.

"We should call her work. They might be angry if she doesn't show up tomorrow" Nicholas suggested.

"I'll call them tomorrow. Claude, when can that person come to see Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"By six according to him. He has some business to take care of" Claude replied after he got off the phone.

They waited and another demon arrived at their home. He was a rather kind looking demon. His height was around five for twelve and he had rather kind green eyes with a small smile. He was dressed in casual jeans and a tee shirt. A leather messenger bag was the only he brought with him and his brown hair was rather windswept.

"This is Ahmed Malik. He had been a rather avid researcher in demons. I met him when Alois and I went to find a surrogate mother" Claude said.

"Nice to meet you all" Ahmed said with an even wider smile.

"Sebastian Michaelis. These are my children, Nicholas, Klaus, Jonathan and Elijah" Sebastian said.

"So, let's get cracking. Who's the person I have to see?" Ahmed rubbed his hands with glee.

"Upstairs"

Sebastian watched Ahmed carefully and the brunette poked Ciel's pressure points and even pressed her abdomen.

"How many months along is she?" Ahmed asked Sebastian.

"Three weeks" Sebastian replied, his arms folded.

"It's a girl. Congrats" Ahmed said and then opened Ciel's eyelid. Sebastian's eyes widened. He could only see the sclera of Ciel's eyeball. Where was her pupil?

"I see the problem. Come on outside and I'll explain the rest" Ahmed said.

Sebastian led him out to the sitting room. Everyone was seated and being served wine by Nicholas. They all looked up when Ahmed entered and waited expectantly for the news.

"Ciel is a changed demon, right?" At Sebastian's nod, Ahmed continued. "This is a very rare problem found in female changed demons. Female demons are notably more powerful and more combat oriented than male demons".

"So I'm more powerful than all of them here?" Roslyn asked.

"Yes. This is because you are the child of two born demons. This is a rather a case where the father is a born demon but the mother is a changed demon. In this case the female child born will be rather powerful. A little too powerful for the mother to handle. By the time two months of pregnancy goes by, a mother routinely goes into these trances which lets the mother recover from the stress and exhaustion from carrying a female child" Ahmed explained.

"Does it involve throwing up blood?" Klaus asked.

"No"

"You said two months. How is she experiencing this in three weeks?" Sebastian asked.

"Because it seems that foetus exhausts her too much. Ciel needs to keep her energy up. She should take human blood everyday and a soul every week. That's all I can advise" Ahmed replied.

"So when will she wake up?" Elijah asked.

"She will wake up when her body finishes recuperating" Ahmed replied.

"So all we can do is wait" Claude finished.


	20. Chapter 20

_"Where am I?" Ciel could feel herself floating. It was a comfortable feeling, as if she had been here before. _

_She looked around and found that she was lying down. As she got up, her hands instinctively went to her stomach and her eyes widened in horror when she realized she didn't have a baby bump in her stomach. _

_"Sebastian? Sebastian, she's gone! Where's my baby?!" Ciel shouted in pure panic. _

_There was no answer and Ciel gradually calmed down. Her hands wrapped around herself as she stood up on her shaking legs. _

_"Klaus? Nicholas? Elijah?" Ciel called out but still there was no answer. _

_"Call out for me!" a voice shouted. _

_Ciel started and looked around wildly. Who had said that?_

_"Call me! Me!" The voice implored again. _

_"Jonathan?" Ciel tried but the voice didn't reply. Ciel bit her lower lip and then called out the name of the child she had lost._

_"Adrianna?" _

_"Mommy?" _

_Ciel whirled around and standing in front of her was an innocent little girl with large burgundy eyes and ink black hair. Her hair was long and tied up in pigtails and she was wearing a cute white dress with black flats. She had a large smile on her face and her burgundy eyes shone with pure joy. _

_"Adrianna?" Ciel knelt down and the girl wrapped her arms around Ciel's neck. _

_"Mommy, I missed you" Adrianna said. Ciel hugged her daughter tightly and felt that little hole in her heart ease as she held onto her daughter. _

_"What are you doing here? What is this place?" Ciel asked. _

_"It's my home, Mommy. I've been here since I was a baby. It's lonely all by myself but I have you now Mommy. We're going to play all day long" Adrianna replied. _

_"Can't you come with me? I'll take you to your Daddy and to your brothers" Ciel asked. _

_"No! I wanna stay here!" Adrianna stamped her foot on the ground stubbornly. _

_"But..." "Mommy, you'll stay with me, right? Forever?" Adrianna suddenly asked. _

_Ciel hesitated but then nodded, "Yes, forever"._

"Any change?" Alois asked, entering Ciel and Sebastian's bedroom.

"No, she seems to be smiling but she hasn't woken up. There's no change in breathing rate or heartbeat" Sebastian replied.

"Nicholas was planning to bring someone over but since Ciel is in no condition to meet the guest, he went out to meet the person" Alois said.

"What about the rest?" Sebastian asked.

"Elijah, Roslyn and Claude are having a debate on the books they've read. Klaus and Jonathan are playing video games or trying to" Alois replied.

"I'm sorry about all this. I should be there for my kids but you're the ones actually taking care of them" Sebastian said.

"Sebby, we all care for Ciel. You care for her more than all of us. The kids aren't going to blame you because you want to take care of their mom. They want their mom to get better and they're trusting you for that" Alois said.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Sebastian asked.

"Don't say that. She will wake up. You'll see" Alois replied.

They felt glanced down at Ciel and their eyes widened when they saw her hand move.

_"Mommy, where's your hand gone?" Adrianna asked. _

_"What?" Ciel glanced down and saw that her arm was fading away. _

"She's waking up" Alois said and Sebastian nodded.

_"Mommy, don't leave me!" _

_"Adrianna!" _

Ciel sat up violently and retched out whatever more blood she had in her system. Sebastian grabbed the bucket and winced when he heard the blood pour into the bucket.

"Should I call Ahmed?" Alois asked.

Ciel blinked blearily before collapsing against the sheets. Sebastian grabbed a few tissues and wiped off the blood on her face and mouth.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Alois asked.

"Is Mom awake?" Klaus asked walking into the room with the rest following him in.

"Sebas- Sebastian" Ciel reached out and tugged on Sebastian's sleeve weakly.

"What is it, love?" Sebastian asked leaning over Ciel and stroking her face.

"I saw her"

"Who did you see, love?" Sebastian asked.

"Adrianna. She looks just like you, Sebastian. She was so beautiful. I just left her alone. She was crying" Ciel replied and tears began flowing out of her eyes.

"Ciel, that was just a dream. Adrianna is..." Sebastian swallowed hard before continuing. "Adrianna is dead".

"She isn't. I saw her. You believe me, right?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel, you need to rest. Elijah, go get a blood bag. Klaus, Jonathan, can I trust you to find a thief or a douchebag so your mother can feed?" Sebastian issued the orders.

"What about me?" Roslyn asked.

"I would prefer you help your aunt to bathe but if you feel embarrassed, I can do it" Sebastian replied.

"Oh I can do that. I helped my mum to bathe when she was sick once. Auntie's bathed me when I was a baby" Roslyn said.

"Can you help her into the bathroom, Claude?" Sebastian asked.

Claude nodded and picked Ciel up bridal style. Roslyn opened the door to the bathroom and Claude walked inside. Alois sighed and then grabbed the bucket.

"I'll just dispose of this" He said and walked out of the room.

Sebastian got to work swiftly. He changed the sheets on the bed as well as the duvet. He threw out the dirty clothes Claude brought that Ciel had been wearing and brought out a clean set of clothes. Soon, the room was neat and clean and Roslyn brought Ciel out. Sebastian dressed her and then tucked her into bed. Ciel leaned against the headboard on fluffy pillows and Elijah poured out the blood into a glass.

She drank it up and some color returned to her cheeks. Klaus and Jonathan had not yet returned and Sebastian sat down on the bed and wrapped his arm around Ciel, letting her lean on his shoulder. Claude and Alois left, dragging Elijah and Roslyn with them to let the couple have some privacy.

"She didn't want me to leave. I didn't want to leave her there" Ciel muttered.

"Ciel, it was all a dream. Adrianna is gone. We have another child who will just as beautiful as her" Sebastian placed a hand against Ciel's baby bump.

Ciel sighed and shut her eyes. She didn't know why but she wanted to be back with her daughter. Sebastian didn't understand. He thought she had dreamt the entire thing. Ciel knew Adrianna was real and alive. She just needed to find a way to get her back.

**I won't be updating because I'm going on a short vacation until next week Wednesday. Thank you for all the reviews. **

**Onyxinlife**


	21. Chapter 21

"She's growing weaker and weaker. She might fall into another trance. I don't know what to do" Sebastian ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"What is wrong with her? Doesn't she realize this will be detrimental to her child?" Alois asked.

"She's caught up in the past. You had a child before, correct? She died in a miscarriage?" Ahmed asked and Sebastian nodded.

"What does that have to do with her getting weaker?" Claude asked.

"Out of all the research I have done, there were two women who said that they had dreams or hallucinations while in a trance. They would meet dead relatives and in this case it seems that Ciel is meeting with her daughter that she lost in a miscarriage" Ahmed replied.

"So she was telling the truth. She told me she met Adrianna" Sebastian said.

"How will that affect her?" Alois asked.

"Both women said they purposely starved themselves so they would fall into a trance again and meet their relatives. It seems Ciel is doing this as well, unconsciously" Ahmed replied.

"I don't want her to go back. I need her to be healthy otherwise my child could die. It broke her to pieces when she lost Adrianna and I can't let her lose another child" Sebastian said.

"What happened to those women?" Claude asked. Alois and Sebastian tensed. They were deathly afraid of those answers.

"Well...because of the starvation and the hallucinations...um..." "Just tell us!" Alois shouted.

"They lost their children and died" Ahmed said.

"So Ciel will..." Sebastian could feel himself shutting down when Claude said this.

"Shut up! Nothing will happen to Ciel!" Alois shouted. The blond sat down and curled himself into a ball as if to protect himself from the pain that everyone else was going through.

"Is something wrong, Dad? How's Mom?" Klaus poked his head through the door.

"She's getting weaker Klaus. I don't know what to do" Sebastian replied looking up at his son.

They heard a faint _thump_ and glanced over at Ciel. She had fallen into another trance. Sebastian raced over and made her lie down properly on the bed. He just hoped Ciel would come back to him this time.

_"Mommy, you're back!" _

_Ciel laughed as she picked her daughter up and hugged her tight. _

_"I told you I would be back" Ciel breathed in the scent of her child and smiled with complete content._

_"Forever right?" Adrianna asked. _

_"Forever" Ciel replied. _

"Is there a way to break the control that the trance has over her?" Nicholas asked Ahmed. Everyone in the room turned to Ahmed expectantly.

"I believe there was a way. If a demon is powerful enough to project himself into the trance, he can possibly convince the woman to return from her trance. However, this has never been tried and success rate is less than 10%" Ahmed replied.

"Demons can project themselves into another being but it takes a large amount of power" Claude said.

"I can try" Sebastian said.

"It will weaken you beyond what you have experienced, Sebastian. You have a family that needs you. Claude should do it" Alois said.

"Roslyn needs both of you in her life. We need to find someone more powerful" Elijah said and Sebastian nodded.

"Ahmed, do you know anyone powerful enough?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes I do. In fact, I know two people and they're right here" Ahmed replied.

"Who?" Klaus glanced around at everyone in the room.

"One is of course, Sebastian but the other is Roslyn" Ahmed replied.

"Me?" Roslyn squeaked.

"You are the child of two born demons namely Claude and your mother, Annabelle. This makes you almost as powerful as Sebastian" Ahmed replied.

"I haven't really tried to exercise my demon powers yet" Roslyn said.

"But it will come instinctively like it comes to me. If we both try then we can lower the chances of both of us being weakened by this" Sebastian said.

"Hold up, did everyone forget about the parents? I can't let my daughter take this risk" Alois protested.

"Alois, she will be fine. We'll be here for her" Claude placed a hand on Alois's shoulder.

"Papa, I'll be fine" Roslyn said with a reassuring smile.

"Should we try?" Sebastian said. Roslyn nodded and sat down on the other side of Ciel's unconscious body on the bed. Sebastian sat down on the chair and took Ciel's cold hand.

"Take her hand and close your eyes" Sebastian instructed.

Roslyn closed her eyes and began following Sebastian instructions.

"Take deep breaths and feel yourself connecting with her body. Try and imagine yourself flowing into her body" Sebastian said.

Roslyn tried this and felt herself floating on water. There was something beating. A tiny heartbeat.

"I can hear the baby" Roslyn said and Sebastian smiled.

"Now try and find Ciel's heartbeat. Tune yourself to it and you can connect with her. I'll be right with you" Sebastian instructed.

_"How did I get so cold?" Ciel glanced around and Adrianna wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's legs._

_"Mommy I'm scared" The child whimpered. _

_A gust of wind blew through and Ciel's eyes widened when she saw Roslyn._

_"Roslyn? What are you doing here?" Ciel asked. _

_"Aunt Ciel, you shouldn't be here. Everyone's worried about you. What you're seeing is just a figment of your imagination. Adrianna is dead. You should be worrying about the child you're having now" Roslyn replied. _

_"Mommy, who is she? She wants to take you away from me" Adrianna said tugging on Ciel's pants._

_"Roslyn, just go back. My child needs me" Ciel said. _

_"What about your other children? Have you forgotten about Nicholas? Klaus? Elijah? Jonathan? Have you forgotten about me?" Sebastian appeared right beside Roslyn. _

_"Sebastian?" Ciel's eyes filled with tears when she saw the broken look in his eyes. _

_"Daddy? Mommy, its Daddy!" Adrianna let go of Ciel and walked towards Sebastian. _

_"Hello, my dear. I need to take your mother with me" Sebastian said smiling his fake close eyed smile at Adrianna._

_"No! Mommy is staying right here!" Adrianna stamped Sebastian's foot with enough strength for the red eyed demon to crumple to the ground. _

"Sebastian just fell off the chair!" Alois said. Sebastian was slumped against the wall but he had not let go of Ciel's hand.

_"No one's taking my Mommy anywhere!" Adrianna's eyes burned bright pink and catlike. _


	22. Chapter 22

_"Adrianna?" Ciel reached out to her daughter only to have her daughter push her onto the ground. _

_"Aunt Ciel" Roslyn rushed to her aunt but felt something push her back. _

_"Don't go near my Mommy! She's mine!" Adrianna shrieked. _

_"Adrianna, honey, calm down. Your brothers need your Mommy too" Sebastian struggled to stand up._

_"NO! YOU WON'T TAKE MY MOMMY AWAY!" _

_Adrianna jumped on Sebastian, clawing at his face with her talon hands which had just appeared. Sebastian fell over, more so by the shock than anything else and struggled to get the girl off him. _

"He's struggling" Claude said as Sebastian began shaking uncontrollably.

"He's trying to hold onto her" Klaus commented.

"I'll take over for him" Nicholas was about to step forward and Ahmed held him back.

"If you break the connection, we could lose Ciel forever" Ahmed warned.

"What? Why didn't you tell us before?!" Alois asked.

"Arghhhh!" Sebastian and Ciel's linked hands finally broke apart and Sebastian slumped against the wall, his shirt soaked with blood and his hair messed up.

"Sebastian, what happened?" Claude asked.

"Adrianna didn't want to let go of Ciel. I had to let go. You were right, female demons from a born demon and a changed demon are very powerful and strong" Sebastian replied wiping the blood from his forehead where a gash was bleeding.

"What about Roslyn?" Alois asked.

"She's still holding on to Mum" Elijah replied.

"It's up to her now" Sebastian said.

_"Do you want to take my Mommy too?" Adrianna asked grinning eerily. _

_"No" Roslyn replied._

_"No?" "No?" Ciel and Adrianna said in unison._

_"No. Your mommy and you are happy together. I want to stay here too. We'll have fun together right?" Roslyn said with a happy smile. _

_"Yeah. We'll have lots of fun" Ciel agreed and Adrianna smiled, her innocence returning. _

_Roslyn could feel her heart beating and her palms sweat. She had to get Ciel out of her but she didn't even know how to. Uncle Sebastian had disappeared and she was beyond frightened by this demon child who could defeat Sebastian with the element of surprise. She glanced around and then reached out to take Ciel's hand. _

_Ciel fell silent as Roslyn closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She imagined herself flowing out of Ciel's body and Adrianna looked up when she realised there was heavy silence all around her. _

_"No! You can't take my Mommy!" _

_Adrianna clawed at their linked hands and Roslyn gasped out in pain but didn't let go. _

_"Adrianna, stop!" Ciel tried to push her daughter away but felt the weakness attack her body. _

"Claude, get a cloth! Roslyn and Ciel's hands are bleeding!" Alois said.

Claude pressed the cloth against their wounds and his eyes widened when he felt the power coursing out of Roslyn.

"I have never felt a demon with this much power in my life" Claude said in shock.

Sebastian pushed him out of the way and touched their linked hands through the cloth. He sat back and smiled.

"You have a very special daughter, Alois" He said to the blond.

_"Let go of her!" Adrianna shrieked. _

_"Roslyn, hurry!" Ciel said. _

_Roslyn breathed a sigh of relief as she felt herself being pulled out of Ciel's body and she held on tight to Ciel, enough to make her aunt gain consciousness. _

Roslyn fell against the headboard and gasped for breath. Ciel's eyes opened and Sebastian immediately helped her drink a glass of blood. Claude helped his daughter up and began cleaning her wounds. Alois hugged his daughter as tears began flowing out of his blue eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, Rosie. You're so amazing and strong" Alois said.

Roslyn wrapped an arm around her father and hugged him tight. She blushed when Elijah held a glass of blood against her lips. He placed a hand at the back of her head and helped her drink it up to reclaim her energy.

"That was brilliant. Absolutely amazing" Ahmed said.

"Will this trance happen again?" Claude asked.

"I've never seen anyone actually breaking the trance so I wouldn't know. We will just have to wait and see" Ahmed replied.

"Your wounds are healing" Sebastian said and kissed Ciel's hand and wrist gently.

"Thank you, Sebastian. Roslyn, you deserve a medal for what you've done. Thank you" Ciel said with a weak smile.

"No worries. I would do that for anyone" Roslyn lied down on the bed next to her. Ciel placed her arm around Roslyn and let the girl cuddle into her side.

"Let them rest. Nicholas, break out the wine" Alois said with a cheerful smile.

Nicholas nodded and walked out. Claude followed her out leading the rest out. Sebastian hesitated and Ciel gave him a smile.

"Go and celebrate, Sebastian. I'll holler if I need you" Ciel said.

"Get some rest, okay?" Sebastian leaned down and kissed her forehead.

The door closed and Roslyn sighed. Ciel glanced over and found Roslyn with tears in her eyes.

"Roslyn, does something hurt? Are you in pain?" Ciel asked.

"No. It's just...when I see you and Uncle Sebastian being so lovey dovey, I can see that you're soul mates. It just makes me wonder about myself" Roslyn replied.

"Is this about Elijah?" Ciel asked and Roslyn sniffled.

"Roslyn, listen to me. My youngest son, no matter how much of my intelligence he has, is an idiot. He doesn't want to pick his head up from the book to see what a beautiful and amazing girl you are. I would love it if you two got together but if he doesn't notice you, then you should just try and move on"

"I love him. I've loved him since I was a kid. He was the only one who would protect me from Klaus's pranks" Roslyn replied.

"Try and move on Roslyn. Elijah won't come around. There are plenty of fish in the sea" Ciel said.

Outside, Elijah leaned against the wall as he listened to Roslyn cry quietly. He sighed and then began walking away. He had truly been an ignorant idiot, no matter how much well-read he was.


	23. Chapter 23

Roslyn was back to her normal self after a couple of days. She regained her energy and Sebastian had begun teaching her to control her demon powers. She trained with Nicholas outside, sometimes, defeating him easily.

"I think I like this whole being powerful than all of you" She commented.

"Oh shut up" Klaus said and Jonathan chided him immediately like a mother would do to her small child.

"Here's your mother!" Sebastian announced as he helped Ciel down the stairs.

"Are you feeling better, mother?" Nicholas asked clearing out a space on the sofa for Ciel to sit.

"Yes and I want to meet the girl you're dating" Ciel replied. Nicholas blushed and his hand instinctively went to the phone in his pocket.

"We don't bite, Nick. You should bring her here to meet us" Jonathan said.

"I'll ask if she's free this afternoon" Nicholas replied.

"Splendid" Ciel said.

Two hours later, Ellen arrived. Ciel smiled when she saw Ellen who was dressed in blue jeans and a cute pink top. Her long brown hair had been tied up into a ponytail and her face was makeup-less. She smiled when Nicholas gave her a hug and Ciel knew those two were deeply in love with each other.

"Hello Ellen. I am Sebastian, Nicholas's father" Sebastian said and Ellen shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir. You and Nicholas look like twins" Ellen replied.

"Everyone says that. I'm Klaus and this is my boyfriend Jonathan" Klaus said.

"Nice to meet both of you" Ellen said. Nicholas was surprised. He had never thought of asking Ellen about her views on LGBT.

"Where's Elijah?" Sebastian asked.

"In the library. He'll be down soon. Hi Ellen, I'm Roslyn, Nicholas's cousin" Roslyn said.

"I really like your hair color. Black with purple tints" Ellen said.

"Come and meet my mother. She's been rather ill so I had to cancel on you a few days ago. She's feeling better and told me to call you up. She really wants to meet you" Nicholas said.

Ellen walked towards Ciel who patted the seat next to her. Ellen sat and introduced herself and handed Ciel a basket of goodies that she had brought with her.

"You shouldn't have, Ellen. I really wanted to meet the girl who has my son so tightly wrapped around her finger" Ciel said.

"He's captured me in his arms, Mrs. Michaelis" "Oh call me Ciel"

"She's beautiful. She isn't a natural beauty but she has inner beauty. I approve" Sebastian said to Nicholas in the kitchen.

"I'm just afraid that she'll leave when she finds out about us" Nicholas replied.

"She won't. She's tough as nails" Klaus said.

"Ciel loves her already so get ready for the wedding bells by the time you graduate" Sebastian said.

"Did you and Mom marry right after high school?" Klaus asked.

"I loved her too much. I didn't want to let her go after waiting for nearly two years" Sebastian replied.

"But Mom accepted Dad right? So if Mom can do it, why not Ellen?" Klaus pointed out to Nicholas.

"We haven't dated for that long anyway" Nicholas tried to brush off the topic.

"Have you told her how you feel about her?" Sebastian asked.

"Dad, you have the subtlety of an elephant when it comes to talking about relationships" Klaus commented.

"No I haven't. I was planning to but-" "No pressure" Klaus said and Nicholas shot him a glare.

"I'll take the drinks up then. You all should come upstairs after a few minutes" Sebastian picked up the tray and headed out.

"She accepted that we were gay and together. Where can you find a girl like that?" Jonathan asked.

"Come on, Nick, let's go and bug your girlfriend" Klaus replied. He took Jonathan's hand and they left for the living room.

Nicholas turned around to glance at Elijah. Their blond haired blue eyed brother was busy reading something on his laptop screen.

"You coming, 'Lijah?"

"No, I'm making a profit on this trade right now. I'll be there soon" Elijah replied not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Okay. I'm glad to see you're using the money Father gave you wisely. Come into the living room soon"

Nicholas turned and walked out of the kitchen. He stopped short and then smiled when he saw Ellen laughing at something Roslyn said. His mother seemed to be happy as well as she leaned against his father's arm. Klaus and Jonathan were pitching into the girls' conversation. Ellen didn't even seem to have a trace of the shy personality she had had before. They looked like a happy family which was what Nicholas wanted.

Sebastian smiled before closing the door behind Ellen and Nicholas. It was already seven and Ellen had politely declined to have dinner, saying that her mother was going to be home early. Nicholas had gone to drop her off.

"I really like her. Nicholas said she was shy and quiet but she seemed to adjust rather well" Ciel commented.

"We're home!" The front door opened. Alois and Claude stepped in and shrugged off their coats. They had gone to a conference in the morning for the Trancy-Phantom company and it had just ended an hour ago.

"How was it? Boring?" Ciel asked.

"How can you sit through those meetings? I know you're sick but how do you listen to all those geezers just going on and on?" Alois collapsed onto the couch as if physically tired.

"I listen to them for the benefit of the company. It's doing rather well, I must say" Ciel replied.

"We met your team members. They wanted to come and see you" Claude said.

"What did you tell them?" Sebastian asked.

"I told them they could visit if they wanted to. They might drop by tomorrow morning. We met Frasier, Lisa and who was the last one again?" Alois scratched his head.

"Terry" Claude supplied.

"Yeah, Terry. There was something off about him though. His voice was rather weird" Alois said.

"I can't wait to see them. I need to get back to work" Ciel said.

"You are not going anywhere until you get better. Running around might send you into another trance. I already applied for a maternity leave for you and I'm sure by now Frasier has signed it" Sebastian said.

"What? You can't do that!" Ciel protested.

Sebastian leaned down and pecked her lips. Ciel pouted and Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh yes he can" Alois giggled and cuddled to Claude's side.

"This feels like old times. Just us four cuddling on couches after watching sappy romance movies" Ciel commented.

"Except now we all have kids and responsibilities" Claude said.

"Why are you two talking like those old geezers at the meeting? We're immortal" Alois exclaimed.

"I agree" Sebastian said.

"I just can't wait until she's born. I want her in my arms so bad" Ciel said and Sebastian stroked her baby bump.

"Four more months to go" Claude said and Ciel nodded.

They all stared into the fire, their thoughts occupying them for the time being.


	24. Chapter 24

Visiting the Michaelis home was probably the most awkward thing Terry had ever done in his life. Frasier had spotted Alois Trancy at the Trancy-Phantom conference and had immediately gone to ask about Ciel. Terry had missed Ciel at work but he was sure he wasn't the only one. Even if she had only been with them for two cases, she had wormed her way into the group.

So Terry stood holding a bouquet of flowers as Frasier rang the doorbell.

"This house is huge" Lisa commented.

"She has three biological kids, one adopted kid and sometimes Alois Trancy comes to stay with his family. It's not as big as the mansion she had when she was younger. It's just a larger than average house" Fred replied.

"Did her husband say what kind of sickness she had?" Lisa asked Frasier.

"He said he would explain when he knew what it was. I guess we'll find out today" Frasier replied.

The door opened and Terry was once again taken aback at the similarity between Ciel's husband Sebastian and her son Nicholas.

"Welcome to our home. It is wonderful to see you all again" Sebastian said.

"Thank you, Sebastian. You have a nice home" Frasier said.

Nicholas took their coats and Sebastian led them into the living room. Ciel was seated on the large armchair. Terry could tell that she was really sick. She was a bit paler than she normally was and she had bags under her eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a sweater but he could see she was shivering slightly.

"Good Lord Ciel, I hope your sickness isn't severe" Frasier said and he took a seat on the couch nearest to Ciel.

"Actually Frasier, I'm pregnant again. I am rather small and slender so I generally become sick around this time. It was the same for my other kids as well" Ciel replied.

"Congratulations, Ciel. Do you know the sex of the baby?" Lisa asked.

"We're having a girl" Ciel said and she looked up at Sebastian with adoration.

"Congratulations!" Fred said with a large smile and Terry nodded with a fake smile.

"Mom, here's your juice!" Klaus bounced into the room with a Styrofoam opaque glass. He handed it to Ciel and sat down on the couch.

"I'm Klaus, nice to meet you"

"Ciel, if he wasn't younger than me, I would have taken him for a date" Lisa said.

"Sorry, darling, I'm gay" Klaus said and Lisa frowned playfully.

"Klaus, where are Jonathan and Elijah?" Ciel asked.

"Jonathan's working on his presentation for school. He said I was bugging him so I left. Elijah's trading in the stock market" Klaus replied.

"You let your son trade stocks?" Frasier asked in surprise.

"We gave them each a sum of money and told them to deal with it responsibly. Nicholas hasn't touched it and it's earning interest at the bank. Elijah invested it in the stock market. Klaus donated his to charity and Jonathan bought an estate to rent out to some college students" Sebastian replied.

"Jonathan is your adopted child, am I right?" Lisa asked.

"We don't enjoy thinking him as being adopted. I regard him as my son and I love him" Ciel replied.

"We're just trying to see if they have a knack for business or not. I don't really want to let the company go so easily. I couldn't leave it after getting married. I don't want all the effort my ancestors put into it to just go to waste" Ciel said.

"You have very impressive kids, Ciel. You've raised them well. I wish I could say the same for my own kid" Frasier said.

"Isn't he the one we caught in the drug dealing case last year?" Fred asked and Frasier nodded.

"Any drinks you would like? Tea, coffee?" Nicholas asked.

"We'll all have some tea, please" Lisa replied.

"We're home!" They heard a girl call out from the doorway.

"Welcome home" Sebastian said, hurrying to the doors.

"Do we have guests?" Alois asked as he counted the coats in the cupboard.

"Ciel's coworkers" Sebastian replied.

Roslyn grinned and headed into the living room. She kissed Ciel's cheek before turned to the rest of them.

"I'm Roslyn Faustian-Trancy, nice to meet you!"

"She's so cute like a doll" Lisa cooed.

"Is dating her off limits?" Fred asked and Roslyn blushed.

"I wouldn't mind" Ciel said and Roslyn shot her a surprised look. Ciel nodded and Roslyn remembered their talk a few days ago. It was time for Roslyn to move on.

"Sure. Come on, we'll talk in the kitchen" Roslyn took Fred's hand and dragged him out.

"Well, I didn't expect to lose a member of my team so easily" Frasier commented.

"Oh leave him be. Fred's always stuck to those computers. It's nice to see a girl taking interest in him" Lisa said.

"Tea is served" Nicholas announced.

They talked for a little longer, drinking tea until the sun began setting.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh no, I still have reports to finish up at the office" Frasier replied.

"I have a date" Lisa said.

"I have something else to do with Fred" Terry replied.

"Next time definitely" Frasier said.

"Fred, time to go!" Lisa hollered and Fred came out of the kitchen.

"Your little girl is beautiful. We're having a date on Tuesday so I hope I can get to know her better" Fred said.

"You're just so adorable" Roslyn said with a slight blush.

Ciel's fellow team members left. Terry left with an uncomfortable knot in his stomach. He hadn't said a word, taken aback by the family like atmosphere of the home and of Ciel. He felt guilty that he actually had thought of taking Ciel away. He had seen today that Ciel was fiercely dedicated to her family.

"Maybe I was wrong to fall in love with her" Terry said to Lisa as she drove him home.

"It isn't a sin to fall in love. It becomes a sin when you act on it in a wrong way" Lisa replied.

"So what did you think of Fred?" Ciel asked after Roslyn helped her up to her room.

"He's cute and when he talks about computers, he just makes me swoon. He's just so adorable. We're going on a date on Tuesday so we'll see how it goes" Roslyn replied.

"You do like him though. That blush speaks a thousand words" Ciel said.

"Well, it's always been me loving Elijah. I have no experience of any guy paying that much attention to me like the way Fred does. It's just so easy to talk to him" Roslyn explained.

"I'm happy you took this chance. It surprised Sebastian and Klaus but I'm sure they understood why you're doing this. I'm proud of you" Ciel said.

Roslyn hugged her aunt tightly and Ciel stroked her long hair.

"Thanks Aunt Ciel. Thank you very much".

**This isn't the end of the story just yet. There's still much more to come. If anyone has suggestions for baby names, please do come forward. **

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Onyxinlife**


	25. Chapter 25

"Yeah...yeah I know...mm-hmm...hmm I never thought of that" Roslyn spoke into the phone as she walked around in the kitchen.

"She's still talking on the phone?" Klaus asked incredulously.

"She must really like this guy" Jonathan commented and then glanced at Elijah who was staring at the laptop screen with a blank expression.

"You're just jealous" Roslyn said before waltzing out of the room.

"We should be happy for her" Nicholas reminded as he carefully placed the icing on the cupcakes.

"Why are you making cupcakes for? We don't eat in this house" Klaus asked.

"Ellen and I are going to an orphanage today. She's making cookies and I'm making cupcakes. The kids will be happy" Nicholas replied.

"You two make me feel unloved" Klaus commented.

"Isn't Jonathan good enough?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, we're more laid back than Nicholas and Ellen are. But we go at it like rabbits at night" Jonathan replied.

"I did not need to know that. I'm glad I don't need sleep otherwise I would be dead by now" Nicholas said.

"You should hear Mom and Dad go at it" Klaus smiled wickedly.

"Ewww... You listen to Mom and Dad?" Jonathan asked with a disgusted look.

"Okay, these are done. No one touch them otherwise you'll be outside the house for the night" Nicholas warned.

"Have any of you thought about baby names?" Klaus asked.

"Well...considering the fact that we've all got names of different origins. Klaus is a German name, Nicholas is a Greek name, Elijah and Jonathan are Hebrew names and Roslyn is a Spanish name. I'm sure Father and Mother have thought up a unique name for our little sister" Nicholas replied.

"What do you think, 'Lijah?" Jonathan glanced over at Elijah who waved his hand about as if saying for the rest to leave him alone.

"Okay, what the hell do you do on that all day? I can't believe the stock market is open after five in the evening" Klaus asked with a touch of anger.

"Klaus, calm down" Jonathan placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"No I can't calm down. It's like we don't even exist anymore for him. He's too busy in his stupid stocks and books to realize what's going on around him" Klaus snapped. Elijah had sighed and stopped typing on the keyboard.

"Go outside and cool down" Nicholas ordered.

"Let's go" Jonathan took Klaus by the arm and dragged him out. Nicholas sat down at the table and then stared at Elijah who seemed to have gone still.

"What's wrong, 'Lijah. I know you better than anyone. You bury yourself in something when you're upset" Nicholas said.

"There's nothing wrong, Nick. I'm just stressed about Mum" Elijah replied.

"I know it's just not that because I know you were worried about Mother but you never buried yourself like this when she was sick. So tell me the truth or else I can force it out of you using my powers" Nicholas said.

"I found out that Roslyn likes me" Elijah mumbled.

"And you're upset? You should be happy about it. Unless..." "I never thought of having anything with her until I found out. Now I think I kind of like her" Elijah sighed.

"Are you feeling that way because of pity? Or out of obligation?" Nicholas asked.

"No, I'm not that stupid. I think what I heard between her and Mum just kind of opened my eyes" Elijah replied.

"You eavesdropped on their conversation? Have I taught you no manners?"

"I just kind of listened because I couldn't help it. I heard my name and then listened to everything"

"So what do you want to do now? Roslyn is now dating Fred and I must say she's tired of waiting for you" Nicholas asked.

"I know Mum told her to move on but I don't think she can move on from me that easily" Elijah admitted.

"Elijah, I won't offer any advice on this now since I'm getting late to meet Ellen so I just want to warn you that you shouldn't do anything stupid. Go and apologize to Klaus first before doing anything. I need to go" Nicholas stood and began packing the cupcakes in boxes.

Ciel smiled softly as she played the acoustic guitar. It was rather heavy but she had felt like playing it. If Sebastian saw her, he would reprimand her immediately. And speak of the devil... Sebastian took the guitar from her arms and set it against the wall.

"You don't let me do anything" Ciel pouted and Sebastian pecked her lips, making her blush.

"I don't think I've ever seen you blush this much since you were a teenager" Sebastian commented.

"Well I still am a teenager" Ciel said and stuck her tongue out to him.

Sebastian kissed her chastely but soon the kiss became more passionate. Their tongues slid together leisurely until Sebastian tasted the sweet tangy blood. He pulled away and discovered a drop of blood trickle out of the corner of Ciel's lips.

"Why'd you stop?" Ciel asked but then ran over to the trash can to spit out the blood in her mouth.

"Do you feel alright? Do you feel weak?" Sebastian asked.

"My knees are shaking a little" Ciel spat out the blood and then leaned against the wall.

"Let's get you upstairs and I'll call Ahmed" Sebastian led her out and into their bed.

"What's Mum doing in bed again?" Elijah asked curiously as he watched his father tuck Ciel into bed.

"I need you to call Ahmed for me. Your mother just coughed up some blood and I need him to check on her" Sebastian replied.

Elijah nodded and Ahmed arrived in an hour. He checked Ciel over and then sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

"She is perfectly fine but she needs to take it easy. She's already finished two months but the more you walk about, the more the baby will grow restless and try to fight against you. You need to keep her relaxed otherwise she will lash out" Ahmed replied.

"So I just have to stay in bed?" Ciel asked.

"You can move about but no sudden movements or running. You need to keep the baby relaxed" Ahmed replied.

"Thanks for coming so quickly, Ahmed. This probably takes time away from your research" Sebastian said.

"Oh no, I'm actually recording Ciel as a test subject. It's the first time a turned demon has come out a trance so I would like to see how this pregnancy plays out" Ahmed replied.

"I don't mind being a test subject. It's the least boring thing than staying in bed" Ciel said.

"I'm sorry...she's just a little crabby" Sebastian said sheepishly to Ahmed who chuckled.

"This is nothing. The other female demons nearly threw chairs at me. Ciel's tame" Ahmed ducked just in time for bedside clock to come flying at him. It smashed against the wall.

"Ciel!" Sebastian whirled around and Ciel smiled mischievously.

"I'll escort myself out then" Ahmed danced out of the room.

"Now I can see where Klaus's mischievous streak comes from" Sebastian commented as he pounced on Ciel.

Ciel giggled when the headboard slammed against the wall making an almighty bang.

"Oi, no hanky panky while I'm in the house!" Klaus hollered from downstairs.

"Get out then!" Ciel hollered back making Jonathan snort in laughter.

"Did Mum say that or was that my imagination?" Elijah asked.

Sebastian and Ciel began laughing as they heard Jonathan and Klaus leave the house. Elijah quietly made his escape to the basement. Ciel toyed with a lock of Sebastian's hair, twirling it around her finger, smiling coyly.

"Now where were we?" Sebastian growled before attacking Ciel's neck with unnecessary force. Ciel gasped when his teeth bit at her skin, hard enough to leave a mark.

"You're being much more violent than usual. What's up?" Ciel said in between kisses and bites.

"Imagine seeing a red juicy peach when you were human. You couldn't wait to claim it and bite it. Seeing you pregnant and carrying my child and looking so beautiful makes me go crazy" Sebastian replied.

"What's there to like? I'm getting fat and our demon child might just kill me" Ciel pouted.

"You've become even more beautiful these days. I love you" Sebastian said before kissing her deeply.

"Love you too"


	26. Chapter 26

Elijah sighed as he stared at the laptop screen in front of him. His new hobby was rather entertaining for now. He had made almost £20000 from trading with the £1000 he had received from his parents. It was raining outside but Elijah wasn't really worried. His brothers had disappeared somewhere and he was glad Roslyn wasn't here since she reminded him of his guilt every single second she smiled at him.

_How could I been so blind? I was a stupid idiot. Actually not even an idiot, I was freaking asshole. _

He groaned and then leaned back against his chair. He couldn't hear any noises from upstairs, which meant his parents, had settled down. He grabbed his laptop and climbed up the stairs and out of the basement.

"The vampire emerges!" Klaus crowed as Elijah trudged into the kitchen.

"Shut up" Elijah grumbled.

"What's wrong, 'Lijah? Something stuck up your bum?" Klaus asked with a mischievous smile.

"No but I'm sure his dick was stuck up yours" Elijah replied and Jonathan snickered.

"Seems like our little Elijah's grown a new set of fangs" Klaus teased. Elijah bared his teeth in reply just as they heard the door open.

Roslyn came skipping into the kitchen. The blush on her pale cheeks was there for the world to see and she seemed to be smiling just a little wider than normal.

"I see the date with Fred went well" Jonathan commented.

"He's the nicest guy I've ever been with" Roslyn said.

"So you've been with other guys too?" Elijah blurted out without thinking

"Yeah. I mean Dad and Papa never knew so I just snuck off when they were at conferences" Roslyn shrugged.

"So Daddy's little girl sneaks out? I just got the perfect blackmail" Klaus said.

"Shut your trap, Klaus. No one wants to listen to your shit all the time" Elijah snapped.

"Elijah, what's the matter with you? You never get pissed off at Klaus's teasing" Elijah wanted to punch the wall when he felt Jonathan's concerned gaze on him. Why was everything spiralling out of control?

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to deal with all this shit" Elijah stalked off, laptop in hand and nearly slamming the kitchen door behind him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Klaus asked.

"I'll go talk to him" Jonathan said.

"No" Roslyn spoke up. Klaus and Jonathan glanced at her. "I'll go talk to him".

She left the kitchen and then heard Elijah in his bedroom. She walked down the steps into the basement. She had been in Elijah's room many times before. It reminded her of a private collectors library. Elijah kept it neat and clean unlike a teenage demon his age. The books were amazing. There were all of different genres and Roslyn knew that Elijah had a collection of original classical novels that he kept safe from Klaus and the rest.

He was currently lying down on the large double bed, facing away from the door where Roslyn was standing. She stepped into the room and then sat down on the bed next to his legs.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked quietly.

"Just go away. I don't need you" Elijah replied, his voice slightly muffled by the bed.

"Is it Aunt Ciel? Is someone bullying you at school? Is-" "Dammnit, Roslyn, just go!" Elijah shot up like lightening but Roslyn barely flinched.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong" Roslyn folded her arms and stared at him with determination in her eyes.

Elijah sighed and lied back down on the bed. Roslyn reached over and stroked his blond hair. Elijah closed his eyes and relaxed under her touch. Roslyn smiled and continued to stroke his hair.

"You know... when I found out that Nicholas was the singer in our family like Mum, I was really jealous. He has that deep John Travolta style voice which I really loved to hear when I watched Grease with Mum" Elijah said.

"You're really smart Elijah. Nicholas might have inherited the voice but you got the brains" Roslyn said.

"We really haven't hung out together since you started dating. I really miss that" Elijah commented.

"Aww, 'Lijah, that's sweet. Lets go to the library. There's this new book by Jodi Picoult that I want to read" Roslyn said.

Elijah got up but then sighed when he saw the amount of sleet outside. Roslyn flopped down on his bed and pouted. Then she brightened.

"We can sing karaoke!"

"I hate karaoke. We could speed read through my books" Elijah suggested.

"I've already read all your books"

"Not the rare original copies" Elijah grinned mysteriously before heading to his bookshelf. Roslyn got off the bed and watched him curiously. He pulled out three books and pressed against the blank wall.

They both took a few steps back when the bookshelf swung outwards, entirely blocking the doorway of the room. Roslyn stepped forward, her golden eyes wide as they drank up the sight of the collection of rare books. She reached out and touched a spine delicately as if it would fade away to dust right in front of her eyes.

"It's nice, right?" Elijah asked, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"This is amazing. Where did you get the money to buy all these?"

"Some were gifts from Uncle Claude but I bought most of them when I earned money in trading stocks" Elijah replied.

Roslyn pulled a book out and discovered the very first edition of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. She opened it up and turned the pages carefully. She placed the book back and pulled out a rather heavy tome of Shakespeare's poems. Her eyes widened when the books tumbled out of the shelves and she hunched over to protect herself. The books never hit her but tumbled onto the floor.

After a minute, Roslyn glanced up to see Elijah's worried blue eyes staring down at her. She stared into his eyes with wonder as if seeing him for the first time. Elijah stared down at her with concern. Was she in shock? No, demons never got any sort of shock. She seemed to be perfectly all right and Elijah was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Roslyn, what-" "Thank you, Elijah. You're the best" she said against his white shirt.

Elijah smiled and then sighed. Roslyn didn't seem to want to let him go but he froze when he spotted someone near the tiny basement window that let out the light from outside.

"Hey!" Elijah let go of Roslyn and ran over to the glass. The person got up and ran as fast as he could.

"Elijah, what's wrong?" Roslyn asked.

"Someone was watching us" Elijah replied.

"Who?"

Elijah could only shrug.

**Two bonus chapters today! Next chapter, the drama really starts. **

**Have a great weekend!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Should we tell your mum and dad?" Roslyn asked as Elijah peered out the window from Ciel's study.

"No, we'll handle it ourselves. The person was watching us, not anyone else in the house" Elijah replied.

"But why us? We don't have anything to hide" Roslyn sat down on Ciel's leather chair.

"I don't know but maybe you should stay here for a few days. Just to be safe" Elijah suggested.

"We're jumping to conclusions. Maybe that person was just a neighbour trying to see if someone was home" Roslyn suggested.

"The lights in the living room and my parents' room were on. Why peek in the basement?"

Roslyn nodded and then wrapped her arms around herself. She was shaken for the moment since she had never encountered a situation like this. Elijah stared at her in concern but then Roslyn stood up.

"I can try and find out where this person came in from. Your dad taught me how to do that"

She stood by the window and closed her eyes. Elijah watched her carefully and then she pointed down the backyard. Elijah could see glowing footprints on the grass and then followed them with his eyes until the stonewall bordering the garden. He leaned over and saw whoever that person was had jumped over the four foot wall and run off.

"Someone capable of climbing over the four foot wall. It can't have been a woman then. It's a male maybe with a height of six foot give or take a few inches" Elijah said.

"First of all, why was he watching us? We don't have anything to give him except for rare books and stocks" Roslyn asked.

"Maybe the person was a demon?"

"We'll have to wait until he shows up again" Roslyn replied.

Sebastian walked down the stairs and then looked around. It was rather strange that none of his children were in sight. He knew that Jonathan and Klaus were in their room, Nicholas had gone out and Elijah was in his room with Roslyn. He heard a buzz of a cellphone and then grabbed the Blackberry from the counter.

"It's rather strange for Nicholas to leave his phone behind" Sebastian said before pressing to accept the call.

"Hello, is this Nicholas Michaelis?" a woman asked.

"No, this is his father Sebastian Michaelis. How may I help you?" Sebastian replied.

"I'm calling from the hospital. Do you recognise a girl named Ellen?"

"Yes, she is my son's girlfriend. Has something happened to her? Is everything alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Ellen was found dead and drained of blood just half an hour ago. This number was the most recently called on her cellphone. We decided to call since we couldn't reach her parents" the woman replied.

"We'll be there soon" Sebastian hung up and then placed the phone back on the counter.

"Sebastian? Who was on the phone?" Ciel asked from the stairs.

"Ciel, you shouldn't be moving about" Sebastian rushed to her and helped her down the stairs.

"I'm fine. Who was on the phone?"

"The hospital. Ellen was found dead and drained of blood just half an hour ago" Sebastian replied.

Ciel felt a wave of dizziness overcome her. She clutched at Sebastian's shoulders as her legs gave out. Sebastian seated her on the couch and let Ciel take deep breaths to calm herself.

"She's dead? Does Nicholas know?" Ciel asked.

"No, I don't think so. The call came through his phone" Sebastian replied.

Just then, Nicholas walked into the living room. Sebastian and Ciel froze as Nicholas's eyes zeroed in on the phone.

"So I left it there. I guess I was so excited to meet Ellen, I forgot it. Did any calls from her come in?" Nicholas took the phone from the counter.

"Nicholas, can you take a seat please? We have to talk to you" Ciel said.

Nicholas shot them both confused looks but then sat down anyway. The door to the basement opened. Roslyn and Elijah emerged and stopped when they saw Ciel, Sebastian and Nicholas seated in the living room.

"Is something wrong?" Roslyn asked.

"We have something to tell all of you. Klaus, Jonathan, can you please come down?" Sebastian replied.

After everyone arrived, Ciel broke the news. "Ellen is dead".

Everyone glanced at Nicholas who had gone pale. "No" he whispered out.

"Her body was found half an hour ago, drained of blood. She's at the hospital. The nurse called Nicholas since her parents were in unreachable" Sebastian explained.

"We should go to the hospital then" Jonathan said. His eyes were full of sorrow and he clutched at Klaus's hand like a lifeline.

"I'll be going with Nicholas. Does anyone else wish to go?" Sebastian asked, standing up.

"I'll take care of Auntie" Roslyn said immediately.

"I'll come with you, Dad. Jonathan can stay here" Klaus said. Elijah sat down next to his mother. Sebastian nodded and began making his way out of the house. Nicholas stood on shaking legs and Klaus wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him.

They drove to the hospital, not saying a word. Even Sebastian, who had witnessed death many times and even enjoyed the effect it had on loved ones, could not look at his eldest son's face. Nicholas looked broken, as if he was utterly pummelled and destroyed. Klaus kept a sharp eye on his brother and Sebastian took extra care to make sure Nicholas didn't fling himself out of the car.

When Ellen's body was wheeled out, Nicholas began to cry. His knees buckled and Sebastian caught him before he could fall to the ground.

"It's alright. It'll be okay" Sebastian whispered as Nicholas cried into his shoulder.

Roslyn bit her lip and glanced over at Elijah. Elijah was staring at the floor deep in thought and Roslyn cleared her throat. Ciel glanced at her in question and Elijah shot her a warning look.

"When Elijah and I were down in the basement, someone was watching us" Roslyn said.

"Rose, why don't you ever keep you mouth shut?" Elijah grumbled.

"Did you see what he looked like?" Ciel asked.

"No we didn't. He was too fast and we were too shocked to think straight" Roslyn replied.

"If Ellen's body was drained with blood then maybe this person spying from the window is behind it?" Jonathan suggested.

"What would someone get from killing Ellen?" Ciel asked.

"Revenge? I mean, you have a lot of enemies from your Queen's Dog days and you still have a few enemies here and there right now" Elijah suggested.

"I just hope Nicholas doesn't go off the deep end" Roslyn said.

"He won't. I survived my parents death and my aunt's death" Ciel said.

"You had Dad to help you through it and Uncle Alois too" Elijah commented.

"Then we need to help Nicholas through this" Ciel finished.

**I didn't mean to kill Ellen off! Don't kill me!**


	28. Chapter 28

"You okay?" Ciel asked.

Nicholas had arrived home and headed straight for his room. He had stayed there for the first two days and no one had tried to bring him out. He needed to grieve and sort his feelings over Ellen's death. He had emerged on the third day at long last. Ciel had been the only one at home since Sebastian had decided to work at the company in her stead.

Everyone else had left for school and Ciel had been resting enough to know that she was restless.

"Yeah, just a little tired" Nicholas replied.

He pulled open the fridge door and pulled out a blood bag. Ciel watched him as he came to sit down opposite her and tore the bag with his teeth.

"The Undertaker has said that Ellen's attacker might be a demon but he isn't so sure yet" Ciel said.

"Some of my friends from school have called me out for dinner. Do you mind if I go?" Nicholas asked.

"Sure. It's good for you to be out and about" Ciel replied.

"I'll go now then" Nicholas got up and threw the blood bag in the trash. He grabbed his jacket and left.

Ciel signed and then got up. She winced as she felt her little baby kick inside and then bent to take the blood bag out of the trash can. It was still half full and she drank it up. She sighed in relief as the ache in her back dissipated. She might have wanted another child but she had not expected a female demon child to be this strong.

Nicholas strolled along the streets, breathing in the late afternoon air. Spring had finally arrived and brought new beginnings with it. Nicholas curled his hand into a fist as a bolt of pain jolted up his arm. He knew exactly what he needed to do. He stopped when he spotted the closed cafe that he and Ellen used to frequent. He could still imagine her seated at the chair waiting for him.

He pulled up his hoodie over his head and unlocked the front door. He locked it behind him and headed straight for the kitchen. This place was full of memories, something Nicholas wanted to eliminate. He pulled the gas pipe of the stoves and then smiled bitterly when he smelled the gas. He stepped back and let it permeate the air. He searched through the drawers and found a cigarette lighter.

He flicked it on and ran off with his demonic speed, leaving the building to burn. He watched from a distance as the fire spread through the kitchen and then into the seating area of the cafe. The tears ran down his face as he watched their table go up in flames. He felt something impact the back of his head and everything went black.

"We're home!" Klaus announced and Ciel smiled.

"How's Nick?" Elijah asked.

"He went out to meet his friends. He'll be back later" Ciel replied.

"Is it okay for him to be outside so soon?" Roslyn asked in concern.

"It's better if he distracts himself" Ciel replied.

"We've got a book report to write, Rose. Lets get cracking!" Elijah and Roslyn raced down the stairs to his room.

"Is it just me or have those two just gotten closer?" Jonathan asked sitting down next to Ciel.

"This is nothing, you should have seen them when they were younger. They never did anything without the other" Klaus replied.

"How's my baby sister doing?" Jonathan asked. He bent down and placed his ear right on Ciel's baby bump.

"She's kicking now" Ciel replied.

"I can't wait to hold her. My neighbours always said I was good with kids" Jonathan said.

"She'll be here soon" Ciel promised.

Nicholas kept his hoodie as it started raining. He didn't bother finding a place to keep himself dry but just stood there letting the rain pour down on him. Sometimes he wished he wasn't immortal. Many times, when Ellen would talk about her night with her mom, Nicholas would wonder what life would be like if they weren't demons.

_"What if mother and father weren't well off? What if I wasn't born?" _

_"You shouldn't say that, Nicholas. Be happy with what you have" _

_"You make me happy" _

Nicholas whirled around when he heard a twig snap. He took a minute to realise where he was. He had walked into a park. There was no one around at all since it was raining so heavily. He heard another snap and then glanced around with his eyes.

"Who's there?" he called out.

No one answered. He could feel goosebumps rising on his skin when he realised he was being watched.

_Come on, Nicholas! Aren't you the son of Sebastian Michaelis? Why are you being so scared?_

Nicholas berated himself and then calmed himself down. There was no one in the park. He was just being paranoid. Then another twig snapped and he sighed.

"Whoever it is, just come on out. There's no point in hiding" He said resigned.

"I thought you would put up a fight but I guess not" A man appeared from among the trees.

"Who are you? You're a demon. What do you want?" Nicholas asked.

"I didn't think you would recognise me so quickly. Your father has trained you well" The man replied.

"What do you want? How do you know my father?"

"Everyone knows your father, dear Nicholas. Come, we have much to discuss" The man said.

"If you want to talk to me, then we'll sit on the bench and talk" Nicholas seated himself and crossed his legs.

"Alright then" the man sat down and they both examined each other.

The man was quite tall, nearly two inches taller than Nicholas's six foot height with long blond hair, a thin pale face and emerald green eyes. He was dressed in black slacks, a white shirt with a long black coat.

"My name is Jeremiah Chardy"

"Wait, I know you. I read about you in my demon studies. You're the companion of the oldest demon in hell, Leighton" Nicholas said.

"Not companion per se, more like lover and mate" Jeremiah replied.

"I'm not disgusted by that" Nicholas said. He grimaced as he remembered the times he stayed at a hotel because of Klaus and Jonathan.

"Leighton is a rather rare demon to find. He enjoys power more than anyone. It seems you've caught his eye"

"Why me?"

"Well since the death of your mate" "Her name is Ellen" Nicholas snapped.

"Right. Since Ellen's death, he's been feeling your power pulsate, ready to explode. He is prepared to offer you a deal"

"What kind of a deal?"

"If you help him, he'll bring Ellen back for you"

**The big adventure starts here. **


	29. Chapter 29

"He isn't back yet" Ciel said glancing out the window worriedly.

"He'll be fine. Nicholas is the most responsible. He's probably sitting somewhere, thinking" Sebastian replied, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Still... I can't help but feel like something's wrong" Ciel commented.

Sebastian sighed and then silently agreed with her. He couldn't get rid of the nervous knot in his stomach.

"How can you possibly bring her back? That's impossible, even for a demon" Nicholas said.

"You forget that Leighton is the oldest demon in the world and he can do anything. He just wishes for you to do something for him"

"And if I don't?"

"Then he will murder you and your entire family" Chardy replied casually.

"What?! What can I possibly do that can benefit him?"

"He has seen what you can do. You have endless potential. He'll bring your Ellen back for you. I'm sure you miss her. You must miss her scent, her smile, her eyes"

Nicholas closed his eyes. With his hands shaking, he nodded.

"I'll do it"

"Excellent"

Ciel bolted up in alarm as a flash of lightening lit up the sky. She turned to Sebastian in full panic. Something was going wrong; she just knew it.

"I want to go look for Nicholas" she said.

"Ciel, remember what Ahmed said-" "I don't care. I want my first born home. I can't stay here and just wait" Ciel said, her eyes blazing.

"Mum, Dad what's going on?" Klaus asked, hurrying down the stairs.

"Nicholas hasn't come home. We have to search for him" Sebastian replied.

"Let's go then" Roslyn said as she emerged from the basement with Elijah.

Ciel got up and followed them out. Sebastian sighed but then shook his head. When Ciel was determined to do something, she became stubborn. They climbed into their cars and drove around town looking for Nicholas.

"Where are you, Klaus?" Ciel asked through her earpiece.

"Just crossed the Thames, mom. Nicholas isn't around here" Klaus replied.

"Mum, the cafe near our high school has burnt down. There are firemen and ambulances everywhere" Elijah reported.

"Did anyone notice who it was?" Ciel asked.

"Some say they saw a guy wearing a grey hoodie lurking around but they can't find him now" Elijah replied.

"That was Nicholas. He was wearing a grey hoodie when he left the house" Ciel said.

"Nicholas burnt the cafe? Why?" Roslyn asked.

"I don't know but we need to find him. If he's getting violent, we need to to control him before he hurts someone" Sebastian replied.

They continued their search until Ciel caught the scent of blood. Sebastian parked the car and they followed the scent into an alleyway where five dead bodies were placed side by side.

"They are all dead. Their souls have been eaten" Sebastian reported.

"Did Nicholas do this too?" Elijah asked through the phone call.

"His hoodie's here so I guess he did attack these people" Ciel replied lifting up the blood stained hoodie in her hands.

"There's no traces of blood around except on that hoodie" Sebastian said.

"Where would he have gone after this?" Klaus asked.

"He wasn't alone" Sebastian commented.

"What?" Ciel stared at Sebastian in surprise.

"I smell another demon. Someone else was with him" Sebastian said.

"I can't smell anyone" Ciel said, confused.

"Because that demon masked his scent. I can smell him but it's faint. This person must be a really old demon. Older than even Claude and I" Sebastian replied.

"Where are you?" Klaus asked.

They were there within minutes and Roslyn decided to use her demon powers to help them. She took deep breaths and all the while trying to find out where Nicholas and the other demon had gone.

"They jumped out of the alleyway and on the roof. They must be just a few streets away" she stated.

They drove over and the scent of the new demon grew stronger. They stopped outside a large mansion where Roslyn reported the scent was particularly strong. Sebastian stepped out and then took a deep breath. His eyes widened when he realised who exactly they were dealing with.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" Ciel asked.

"I shouldn't have brought you here, Ciel. This is too dangerous even for me" Sebastian replied. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Who are we dealing with here?" Klaus asked impatiently. Jonathan placed a hand on Klaus's shoulder to calm him.

"We're dealing with Leighton" Sebastian replied and Elijah choked on his own saliva. Roslyn gulped.

"Who is Leighton?" Jonathan asked.

"The oldest demon in the world. What does he want with Nicholas?" Ciel asked.

"He's the oldest demon in the world, so what? I could probably take him" Klaus said.

"Be on high alert. Leighton is a crafty person to deal with" Sebastian warned.

They approached the mansion. Klaus and Jonathan threw the front doors down and entered the tiled parlour. The mansion was beautiful and very elegantly decorated. Ciel stayed close to Sebastian who kept on looking around with utmost care. They heard a chuckle and their eyes headed up the stairs where a blond man stood holding a glass filled with red wine.

"When I brought Nicholas, I didn't expect the entire Michaelis clan to follow" he commented.

"Chardy, where is my son?" Sebastian asked, his eyes flashing pink.

"That's Chardy? He looks more powerful in demon texts" Elijah commented and Roslyn nodded.

"Isn't he Leighton's boyfriend?" Jonathan asked.

"So you have been studying demon lore" Chardy said, descending the stairs.

"I asked you a question. You would deem it wise to answer before I rip your apart limb from limb" Sebastian said.

"Your son is safe. He has taken the wise decision of joining us" Chardy said.

"Joining you? No..." Sebastian seemed to have lost all of his energy at once.

"You joined us once too. I remember you and Orodhel, young and restless. You were those rare born demons. So full of youth and energy that Leighton could not resist having you. And then, Orodhel rebelled, making Leighton very angry. He threw you out even with your limitless potential. Your son is exactly the same. So full of potential. Leighton enjoys demons like him. Even if there is a taint on his birth because of his mother" Chardy shot Ciel a dirty look. "But still, Leighton already adores him".

"You cannot keep my son. What sort of nonsense did you feed him?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, I didn't do anything. This was all Leighton's doing" Chardy replied.

"I want to see my son" Ciel said.

"Do not talk to me, filth!" Chardy screamed. Ciel blanched and she grimaced as the baby kicked inside her.

"Do not speak to her like that!" Jonathan shouted. His voice echoed around the mansion.

"I would have done worse, if she wasn't with child. However, you, I can punish" Chardy stepped forward only to find his way blocked by Sebastian.

"Fine, I shall bring Nicholas to you" Chardy whirled around and went back upstairs.

"Dad, what exactly does this Leighton do?" Klaus asked, breaking the silence.

"Leighton is the oldest demon in the world. Because of that, he doesn't need to feed very much. However, in the late 12th century, he discovered that human souls could not satiate him. Then one night, he grew so hungry that he devoured his then demon mate, Alyssia. He did not even realise what he was doing and drained her of blood while she struggled against him" Sebastian explained

"So he ate her?" Jonathan asked.

"He describes the feeling as being euphoric and powerful. Since that day, he abandoned human souls entirely. He found out that since devouring a demon, he only needed to feed once every few years or so. Then he began his hunt. He began looking for demons and raised them. What he means by potential is training them to become uncontrollable and like animals"

"So is that what he's going to do with..." Ciel's voice trailed off.

"He enjoys demons who are powerful. After training them, he devours them. Orodhel and I also got caught up in his scheme. He fed us lies and made us come to him. Orodhel didn't enjoy the attention I would get from Leighton and rebelled. Leighton tired of both of us and let us go. However, he has kept tabs on me since I left him. He probably knows everything about us" Sebastian said.

"Then he knows about-" "No, and he must never find out" Sebastian said when Ciel gestured to her growing belly.

"Here is your darling Nicholas" Chardy exclaimed.

Nicholas stepped forward. Sebastian winced. His son looked like he hadn't slept in days. There were bags under his eyes, the slack jaw, rumpled clothes, a cut under one eye that hadn't yet healed and his pants were ripped. Nicholas took another step forward and toppled down the stairs.

**It's been a few days but here is a new chapter, cooked up and served fresh. Enjoy!**

**Onyxinlife**


	30. Chapter 30

"Nicholas!" Ciel's scream was heard throughout the mansion.

Sebastian ran forward and knelt down in front of his son as Chardy laughed. Roslyn glared at him and her eyes flashed pink. Klaus and Elijah were in similar states of anger and they would have attacked Chardy if not for the fact that someone else had appeared next to him.

"My dear Sebastian, how long has it been?"

Sebastian looked up and then glared at Leighton. With his ink black eyes, dark hair and pale skin, Leighton looked the exact opposite of Chardy.

"You two look like the angel and the devil" Elijah commented.

"What have you done to my son?" Ciel cried out.

"Love, I didn't do anything. Your son is like the hundreds of others I've trained and devoured. This is just the beginning. Your son will be truly wonderful by the end of the month" Leighton replied.

"Leighton, let my son go. He hasn't done anything to you. What would you possibly want with him? You can surely find better meals elsewhere" Sebastian asked.

"Who says I want him just for meals? No, no, my dear Sebastian. What I want is something entirely different" Leighton replied.

"My son has power like me. You found no satisfaction in me so why bother with him?" Sebastian asked.

"You want a powerful demon right? For what?" Roslyn asked.

"Have you heard of the incident that happened in the 19th century? That silly angel who tried to purify all of mankind? Well, I've decided to dirty mankind. I want this entire world to be occupied with demons for my taking. Imagine a world where I can live forever"

"But how would the rest of the demons live? There will be no human souls to sustain us!" Elijah shouted.

"I do not care! With a powerful demon, I can commence the ritual and dirty the entire world" Leighton shouted right back.

"You want a powerful demon right? In my womb is a female child" Ciel said.

"Ciel, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"The filth makes sense" Chardy said.

"You know very well how powerful female demons are. In particular those born from a born demon and a changed demon" Ciel said.

"You survived the trances? You must be the first changed demon to give birth to a daughter. What are you suggesting?" Leighton asked.

"I will give you my daughter in return for my son" Ciel replied.

"What?" Klaus burst out but Sebastian remained silent.

Leighton laughed. Chardy looked rather amused. "Like you would ever give up your daughter. Do not make me waste my time here" Leighton said.

"I'm not joking. You can have my daughter, if you give me my son back" Ciel said, her face expressionless.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Elijah asked.

"Dad, stop her!" Klaus begged.

"Your mother has made the right decision. Let her do what she wants" Sebastian said.

"What? Dad, you can't just let her trade our little sister like this!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Let Aunt Ciel do what she wants. It's her decision after all" Roslyn said.

Elijah turned to her. Roslyn seemed to have lost all emotion in her eyes. He glanced over at his mother and then realised that his mother seemed to have the same dead expression in her eyes. A quick glance at his father confirmed his thoughts. There was something going on that didn't involve him.

"Fine. You can take our sister. Just give us our brother back" Elijah said.

"Elijah, you cannot possibly let them do this" Klaus said.

"If its to save my brother then yes, I'll let them do this" Elijah replied.

Leighton stepped forward. He descended the stairs as if he was floating on them. He didn't make a sound as he approached Ciel. He stared into her eyes. Elijah held his breath. He was afraid that Leighton might figure out whatever Ciel, Sebastian and Roslyn were planning. Leighton seemed to find no lie in Ciel's eye and then stepped back.

In the blink of an eye, Ciel toppled to the ground. Roslyn ran towards Ciel and grabbed her aunt's hand as well as Leighton's. All three fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Mom!" "Mum!" "Leighton!"

"Stop!" Sebastian shouted.

They all froze and Sebastian threw himself into the air at Chardy. They both toppled down the stairs and the air turned darker as Sebastian grew into his true form.

"You dare attack Leighton's mate?" Chardy said.

"Yes I do. The same way you killed Ellen" Sebastian said.

"How did you figure it out?" Chardy asked.

"Wait, so he killed Ellen?" Klaus asked.

"He killed Ellen to bring Nicholas here" Sebastian replied.

"She gave up her life for him. She's known what you all are since Nicholas brought her to your home. I told her I was going to kill Nicholas. She traded her life for his" Chardy explained.

"Too bad, Leighton might never be seen again" Sebastian replied.

"What have you done to Leighton?" Chardy screamed.

"Giving him a taste of his own medicine" Sebastian replied.

Suddenly Leighton's body was engulfed in flames. Chardy threw Sebastian off him and rushed to his mate. Leighton's body burnt until it was nothing but ashes. Roslyn's hand shot out and grabbed Chardy by the hand. Their connected hands burst into flames. Chardy screamed as the flames spread throughout his body.

Klaus buried his head in Jonathan's chest so as to block out the screams. Sebastian smirked in satisfaction and then blew on the ashes. They spread and disappeared in the air.

"Dad, what just happened?" Jonathan found his voice after a minute of silence.

"Ciel deliberately made herself fall into a trance. Roslyn connected herself with Ciel and took Leighton into the trance. I suppose Adrianna was not happy that Leighton wanted to take her little sister" Sebastian replied.

"Wait, so Adrianna did all this? She burnt Leighton to a crisp and Chardy too?" Klaus asked.

"That's right" Roslyn sat up and helped her aunt up.

"I can't believe she actually did all that. I had no idea how much power she had" Ciel commented.

"We should get Nicholas home. He need to feed...quickly" Sebastian said.

Klaus, Jonathan and Elijah lifted Nicholas into the car and began driving home. Ciel and Sebastian drove behind then. Roslyn took the last car back to her fathers' home. A few hours later, Ciel sat beside her son as he rested. The bags under his eyes were nearly gone and he was almost back to normal.

"I'm sorry, mother" Nicholas spoke up.

"You shouldn't be. I just glad you didn't kill yourself" Ciel replied.

"I nearly did. Leighton told me he would bring Ellen back" Nicholas said.

"He lied to your father too. Chardy killed Ellen so it would be easier for them to bring you over to their side" Ciel said.

"I wonder what he told father" Nicholas said.

"He told Orodhel that he would make his parents accept him again. Orodhel was the rebellious son and his parents hated him for that. We were teenagers, lonely and lost in this powerful world" Sebastian spoke up from the doorway.

"What did he tell you?" Ciel asked softly.

Sebastian sat down next Ciel and then placed a hand on her baby bump. He closed his eyes as if pleading for strength from his unborn child.

"He told me he would bring my parents back. I didn't listen to him at all. Then he said he would give me a family. After I was let go, I realised that he couldn't make me have a family. He couldn't make me fall in love with someone to have a family. If I was going to have a family eventually, it would come naturally. And it did, without his help" Sebastian replied.

"We have a family now. Leighton's gone and he will never come back" Ciel said.

Nicholas nodded and then closed his eyes. Even if Ellen was now dead, there was no one who would help him. He had to move on and try to find his footing in life again.

**A few more chapters and this story will be over. My other fanfics are calling for updates. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. I love you all.**

**Onyxinlife**


	31. Chapter 31

"Wow, Mom you look huge" Klaus commented as he sat down next to Ciel in front of the flat screen TV.

"I have to give birth any day now. Sebastian is acting even worse than when Nicholas was born and now you're calling me fat" Ciel replied with a frown.

"Dad's just stressed from everything. He just wants his baby girl" Klaus said.

"I wonder what she looks like" Ciel patted her baby bump.

"Well, she would probably have black hair or blue hair. She could have red eyes or blue eyes. But your mother had blond hair and Elijah inherited the blond hair. There's a whole lot of genetic discrepancies" Klaus replied.

"We're home!" Roslyn called out from the front door. Elijah shut the door and locked it behind him.

"How was your research?" Ciel asked.

"It was fun. Art galleries are like my favourite places to visit" Roslyn replied.

"It's a place to make fun of the old people" Elijah said.

"When did everyone become so humorous around here?" Ciel asked glancing over at Klaus.

"Maybe because we're soon going to get a little sister" Jonathan suggested.

Ciel smiled as Roslyn elbowed Klaus and he play punched her right back. Everything had finally settled down and become normal again. She spotted Sebastian enter with letters in his hands.

"I've got the usual bills and a letter for Elijah" Sebastian announced.

"A letter for me?" Elijah held out his hand and Sebastian handed him the letter.

He tore it open and began reading it. Ciel watched Elijah's face as it went from curious to surprise to pure joy.

"Who sent you the letter?" Klaus asked.

"The Royal Bank of Scotland. They've offered him a job trading stocks" Roslyn replied as she read over Elijah's shoulder.

"The RBS? How did they know you were trading in the stock market?" Ciel asked.

"They enjoyed my wise decisions whilst trading and are willing to offer me a six figure salary with full benefits if I work for them" Elijah replied.

"That's amazing!" Roslyn squealed.

"Congratulations, son" Sebastian said clapping Elijah on the back.

"Congratulations Elijah. You deserve it" Ciel said with a big smile.

"Way to go, 'Lijah!" Klaus said and Jonathan nodded.

"A job at sixteen. And a six figure salary at that" Ciel commented.

"I should call them up then. They've left their contact details in the letter" Elijah said.

He ran down to the basement and Roslyn followed after him. The front door opened and Nicholas came in. He pulled off his jacket and then came to greet his parents.

"How was your first day at Phantom-Trancy?" Ciel asked.

"It was interesting. Claude was really accommodating to me" Nicholas replied.

"Did he tell you about the new branch we were planning to invest in?" Ciel asked.

"What new branch?" Klaus asked.

"Phantom-Trancy is planning to expand into film making and theatre productions" Ciel replied.

"Wow like movies? That would be so awesome!" Klaus exclaimed.

"We already have a film in progress. The scripts are ready and actors auditions are underway" Ciel replied.

"What's the film about?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, I spoke to a few directors and they enjoyed the story that I had come up with. Alois agreed with me that this should be the first film produced and now we've got everything ready. We're still looking for someone to do the musical releases and sing the soundtrack" Ciel replied.

"But what is the plot?" Klaus asked.

"You'll have to wait and see" Ciel replied.

"Why not let Nicholas sing the songs in the movie? He's got a good voice" Sebastian suggested.

"Me?" Nicholas asked.

"I was going to ask you, Nicholas. The plot was inspired by you" Ciel replied.

"I would be honoured, mother" Nicholas replied.

"The launch party will be in two weeks. Sebastian will take you to the studio tomorrow" Ciel said.

"I'll just go change" Nicholas said leaving the room.

Ciel stroked her baby bump and then felt Sebastian sit down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and then kissed her. Ciel smiled in satisfaction and closed her eyes. Sebastian leaned down and pressed his ear against the baby bump. She giggled when the baby kicked against his ear.

"This probably has to be the best part of parenting" Sebastian commented as the baby kicked again.

"It's better than when I was carrying Klaus. His kicks made my back ache" Ciel replied.

"Do you think Nicholas will enjoy what movie you're producing? I mean, I'm afraid he'll break down after hearing what the plot is" Sebastian lifted his head to look at Ciel.

"Nicholas is stronger than that" Ciel replied.

"Klaus came to me yesterday. He was asking me if it was okay for him to go after contracted souls"

"Klaus wants to contract a soul? Is he even patient enough for that? I would have thought that Nicholas would be the first one to ever contract a soul" Ciel said.

"Apparently not. If Klaus wants to, then we should let him. After all, it is his nature that we're pushing away" Sebastian said.

"We should let him. But this won't just affect us. It's going to affect his relationship with Jonathan"

"That is their problem. We should just tell him our thoughts and let them solve this problem"

Jonathan felt guilty eavesdropping on his parents. As he listened to them he could feel a sinking feeling in his stomach. Klaus was going to leave him. Klaus was going off without him. As a changed demon, Jonathan never really felt the need to contract a soul. It was something that affected born demons. The urge to go out and play with should before eating was basic human nature. When was Klaus going to tell him this?

Jonathan ran up the stairs and then into his and Klaus's room. Klaus was seated on the bed reading one of Elijah's demon texts.

"When were you going to tell me about going to contract a soul?" Jonathan asked, closing the door.

Klaus sat up and sighed. "It was just something I was thinking about. I keep on thinking about it. It's driving me nuts".

"Why not tell me first?"

"I didn't want to upset you, babe. I thought I would ask my dad about this first. I mean, I would worry you for nothing" Klaus replied.

"If you've been having these feelings then why don't you tell me? I might not understand what it feels like but at least I would feel nice that you confided in me" Jonathan asked.

"I know. I'm sorry. You know I don't think before I act. I just feel like going out and contracting a soul" Klaus replied.

"You'll leave me right?" Jonathan asked.

"Are you crazy? I wouldn't leave you for anything. You're mine and you'll stay mine forever. I'll always be here for you. Just because I'm going to contract a soul doesn't mean I'm going to die" Klaus replied.

"I just-" "I won't leave you for nothing" Klaus stood and wrapped his arms around Jonathan.

"I love you, Klaus"

"I know babe. I know" Klaus glanced up and then leaned into to kiss his boyfriend.

**Since I have uni exams coming up, I will not be publishing any chapters until the 10th of June. I will also be on holiday for three weeks after 10th June but I will continue writing but chapters will be slow. See you all soon!**


	32. Chapter 32

Ciel groaned as she tried to find a comfortable position on her bed. Despite not needing any sleep, her baby took a lot of energy out of her, enough to wish that she was still human and could escape to the land of sleep. She shut her eyes only to feel a faint squeezing inside her. Her eyes widened and she gingerly sat up. There was another squeeze but a lighter one.

"What is it, little one? Are you hungry?" Ciel asked stroking her bump.

She got out of bed, ignoring the ache if her swollen feet and walked over to the mini fridge Sebastian had conveniently placed in their room. She pulled open the door and tore open a blood bag. She sipped for a bit while seated on the bed and then felt the squeezing again but this time a lot stronger and more painful. She gasped in pain and took a few deep breaths, letting the pain pass.

"Sebastian!" she called out. Instead of Sebastian, Roslyn came running into the room.

"What's wrong, Auntie Ciel? Does something hurt?" Roslyn asked.

"I think the baby's coming. Where's Sebastian?" Ciel gasped as a less painful contraction went through her body.

"He's gone to get Nicholas from school. Remember, there was a PTA meeting?"

"How long will he be there?"

"Probably for half an hour or so. I'll call him. You should just relax and breathe" Roslyn said as she dialled Sebastian's number.

Ciel closed her eyes and took in deep breaths. She had to admit, she was panicking. She knew that female demons were more powerful and stronger. Ahmed had said that the birth process might be difficult so she didn't know exactly what to expect. Sebastian burst in through the doors taking charge immediately. He propped her against the headboard and issued instructions.

"Roslyn, hot water and cloth. Nicholas, get the surgical equipment. Klaus, Jonathan, call Ahmed. Elijah, get the sterilised needles"

She could feel cool hands on her face. She blinked before Sebastian came into sharp focus.

"Love, just relax. You'll be just fine. Do you trust me?"

Ciel could only before letting out a small squeal at the contraction that surged through her. Sebastian took off his jacket and stripped the bed of its sheets. Roslyn hurried into the room and quickly dressed Ciel in a looser nightgown. Nicholas set up the equipment and then shut the door behind him.

"Alright, we need to get to work. I'll just check how far along she is" Sebastian said.

"Oh!" Ciel gripped onto Roslyn's hand tightly as another contraction went through her.

"That was more intense than I thought. Time the contractions, Rose" Sebastian said.

"They're getting faster and faster per minute" Roslyn replied after a few minutes.

"How is it so fast? The baby hasn't even moved" Sebastian asked before pressing a hand against the bump. He lightened up as he felt the baby move.

Ciel sighed as she felt a slight weight leave her belly and then travel to her waist. She cried out in pain and Sebastian nodded.

"Now the baby's coming. Ciel, I need you to push. Come on, love, I know you can do it" Sebastian said.

Ciel pushed as hard as she could and then slumped against the headboard in exhaustion.

"Ciel, don't lose here, sweetheart. You can do this. Come on, push"

Ciel nodded and with Roslyn bracing her, she pushed even harder. With Sebastian's encouraging words and Roslyn's support she felt the baby slip into the birth canal.

"Ciel, I can see her head! Come on, just a little more!"

Sebastian was ready with a white towel held out. Suddenly there was a loud cry and Sebastian wrapped the towel around the blood soaked baby. He cut the umbilical cord easily and then headed off to clean the baby. He returned quickly and handed the baby to Roslyn while he finished cleaning.

"Auntie Ciel? Look here" Roslyn said but Ciel didn't respond.

"Auntie Ciel"

Sebastian looked up and then his eyes widened. There was a trail of blood dripping out of the corner of Ciel's lips. He glanced down at her legs only to find them soaked with blood as well.

"What happened?" Roslyn asked with a fearful look on her face.

"The baby must have hurt her. I need to find where she's hurt" Sebastian said.

"She isn't waking up" Roslyn said and the baby whimpered in her arms.

"Stay calm, Roslyn" Sebastian said.

He began examining Ciel and then looked up when she began coughing out blood. The door suddenly broke down and Nicholas charged into the room. Ahmed followed behind him and then rushed towards Ciel. Sebastian shook his head and then began reexamining Ciel for any injuries.

"We need to replenish her energy" Ahmed pointed out.

"Roslyn, Nicholas, feed the baby some heated blood from downstairs. Ahmed, there's some blood in the fridge" Sebastian said.

Nicholas and Roslyn left quickly with the baby and Ahmed began feeding Ciel. Sebastian found the injury and then pulled out one of his sterilised needles. There were some tears in her vagina that he quickly stitched up. He gave a sigh of relief before glanced over at Ciel and Ahmed. Ahmed was still feeding her but she wasn't responding.

"Let me try" Sebastian said.

Ahmed handed the pack of blood and Sebastian sat beside her. Her head lolled on his shoulder and he helped her drink. That was futile since she wasn't even accepting it. Sebastian felt her throat and then frowned. Her throat seemed to have closed up, no wonder she wasn't responding.

Sebastian's hand then wandered to his chest and his eyes widened. Her heart wasn't beating. He froze before making her lie down and pressing his hands against her chest hoping to restart her heart. He pressed his ear against her chest and then heard a faint bump. He sighed in relief and then began pressing again.

"What's wrong with mom?" Klaus asked.

"Her heart stopped beating but she'll come back. I know she will" Sebastian replied still pumping.

Roslyn couldn't hold her tears back as she held the baby against her chest. She just hoped that her auntie Ciel would make it.


	33. Chapter 33

Two years later...

Nicholas smiled as he looked out at the stage. The Phantom-Trancy theatre were putting on their first major Broadway production and for that Nicholas had been appointed the director. He had enjoyed it but the musical Moulin Rouge had a special place in his heart, which was the main reason he had voted for it from among all the offers that had come in. There was going to be a full house tonight, he just knew it.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

He smiled when he spotted Ellen at the other end of the stage. He knew it was an illusion but he walked towards her and took her hand.

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

They danced together to the music in their minds.

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

Jonathan glanced out of the window and then stood up. He abandoned the painting he was working on and headed out to the balcony. The moon bathed him in its light as he looked out over the large garden.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

It had been six months since Jonathan had seen Klaus. He had gone off to contract his soul and letters usually arrived from Klaus that Sebastian read out loud to the rest of the family. Jonathan whirled around when he felt a presence around him but then relaxed when he felt Klaus's arms around his waist.

"Where were you?" Jonathan asked, unable to keep the pain out of his voice.

"I told you that I'd be back. I'll always be back for you" Klaus said with a kiss against Jonathan's neck.

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

Both swayed to the breeze as the moonlight shone on them. Jonathan smiled in satisfaction at the feeling of being in his lover's arms again.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

"Elijah, where should I put these?" Roslyn asked holding up the original copy of Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility.

"On top of that shelf please" Elijah replied.

"Only you would buy rare books with your salary, Elijah" Roslyn teased before climbing up the stepladder to stack the book on the shelf.

Elijah watched her for a minute before looking back to the box full of books.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

People would call Elijah a coward since he hadn't bothered to confess. He had accepted that Roslyn had moved on with Fred and so he was content. He stared up at her and she smiled at him. She made his life complete but he didn't need a relationship with her to make himself happy. She was his life and he loved her more than anything.

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

"Daddy!"

Sebastian rushed as fast as he could to get to his angel who was crying in her crib. He wondered how many times he had tried to resist her but failed entirely. She had him wrapped around her finger.

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

Sebastian took his daughter in his arms and rocked her. She smiled up at him with her big blue eyes, holding onto a rabbit plush toy. He kissed her forehead before looking around. He felt two hands cover his eyes and then smiled.

"Ciel, you can stop that. I know it's you" Sebastian said only to hear a small giggle from his daughter.

"I enjoy making her smile" Ciel said taking her daughter in her arms.

_Storm clouds may gather, _

_And stars may collide_

"Our little Elisa" Sebastian murmured.

Ciel chuckled and Elisa pouted, thinking they were making fun of her. Her blue eyes watered immediately.

"Oh, love, don't cry. I just love making a little fun" Sebastian took her from her mother's arms and set her inside her the crib.

"I think she's missing her brothers. After all, they're all her princes" Ciel commented.

"I want Nicky!" Elisa whined.

"Nicky's doing a show tonight, darling. They're going to show it live on TV" Ciel said.

"I wanna see!"

They sat down in front of the TV in time for Ciel's favorite song.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Ciel glanced over at Sebastian only to find him smiling at her. They leaned over their entranced daughter and kissed chastely. They pulled away and looked down at their black haired daughter who was smiling when Nicholas came on the screen.

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, oh I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

Jonathan smiled when he heard the song from downstairs. He turned in Klaus's arms and they began slow dancing to the song.

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, oh I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

Nicholas smiled as he imagined himself and Ellen on the stage singing to each other. As the song came to a close, he quietly sang the last few lines to himself.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

"I love you, Klaus. I'll always be there for you"

"I love you Ellen, now and forever"

"I love you Rose, forever and always"

"I love you, Sebastian, until my dying day"

The music died down just as their other halves replied.

"I'm forever yours, Jonathan"

"Always remember me, Nicholas"

"Elijah, this shelf might fall any second!"

"Me too, love. Me too"

Ciel wrapped her arms around her daughter only to have Sebastian wrap his arms around both of them. They all sat together, watching the musical. Nicholas was particularly proud of himself when the cast got a standing ovation. Ciel wiped a tear from her eyes as she watched Nicholas give a speech thanking the audience.

Her family had grown around her too quickly for her liking. But she was satisfied. This was the life she was given and she had lived it to the fullest. Now she would live for her little daughter and no one else.

**And here is the end. Ciel survives, the baby is healthy and the family is happy as well. Thanks to everyone who supported me with their alerts, reviews and favorites. This fic was, at the beginning, an experiment but all the requests kept me going and we've reached the end. To those who want me to make a story for each of the kids, I'm going to say no because I need to concentrate on my other fics too. I still have another Black Butler fic which is more series compliant if you would like to check that out. **

**Thank you once again. **

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Onyxinlife.**


End file.
